Dance is Life
by shafo94
Summary: Dance is life and life takes some unexpected turns in the future. Dance, soccer, school, friendships, and enemies. How will anyone survive? Shikaino, Sasusaku, Nejiten, and Naruhina.
1. Introductions

This is my first chapter story so go easy. I know it's short but it's sort of a preview to see if people like it/want me to continue. It will have Shikaino, Sasusaku, Nejiten, and Naruhina. Hope you like it!

* * *

Dance is Life: Introductions

A five-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair put into a tight, thick bun walks over to a girl with bubble gum pink hair forced into a thin, loosely tied bun, and holds out her hand. "I'm Ino."

The girl, who was previously staring at her seemingly captivating feet, looks up. She stares at, and then slowly reaches for the blonde's out-stretched hand and grasps it. "Sakura," she smiles. She stares into the blonde girl's deep, sapphire eyes, and Ino does like-wise, staring at the roseate haired girls soft, sea foam green eyes.

Ino breaks the silence, "have you ever danced before?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"Well, then, that's already something we have in common," Ino smiled warmly.

Suddenly the teacher began to talk, as she realized that all the kids had arrived.

"Welcome, to Konoha School of Dance, I will be your teacher Kurenai," she said. "Now there are two boys here that I would like the rest of you girls to meet." She gestured to a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, and another boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes to match. The blonde boy ran to the front of the class, while the raven haired boy stayed comfortable in his corner.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled.

"Maybe he thinks we can't hear," Ino whispered to Sakura who giggled. Another girl beside them, who seemed to have over heard the joke, giggled too. She had chocolate brown hair placed into two tight buns on either side of her head. She had coffee colored eyes that blended with her hair.

"I'm Tenten," she whispered just loud enough for both Ino and Sakura to hear.

Ino and Sakura nodded and whispered their names as well.

**An hour later**

"That was so much fun!" Ino exclaimed to Sakura, Tenten, and their newest friend: a girl with navy-black hair and lavender, almost white, eyes. "Didn't you think so Hinata?"

"Mmhmm," Hinata said but she was staring in a different direction.

Ino followed Hinata's gaze to find what she was staring at.

"Him?" she asked, appalled.

"What?" Hinata gasped, and quickly looked away.

"If _I _was staring at anyone it would be Sasuke," she said dreamily.

"INO!" Sakura whined. "That's not fair, I like him." The roseate whispered the last part of her sentence.

"Oh, well, um, that's just too bad I guess," Ino stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura pouted. Naruto walked over.

"Hey Sakura!" he said. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're really pretty!"

He then ran away leaving an astonished Sakura, a laughing Ino, a heart broken Hinata, and a comforting Tenten.

"Ino," a booming voice called.

"Gotta go, bye!" Ino said and ran to her father who picked her up and hugged her.

Sakura spotted her mom coming in.

"Bye Tenten, Hinata," she said in a small, squeaky voice.

"Bye," Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"Hinata," a slightly cold voice said, "let's go."

"Okay," Hinata said, so quiet that Tenten barely heard.

The first day of dance class was over, but the friendships formed there were just beginning.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you want me to continue, or if you have any suggestions/ideas for the story. I'd apprectiate it if you could review, thanks everyone! 


	2. Soccer and Crushes

Enjoy chapter two! I don't know how fast I'm going to update but I'm writing this as I go along, so yeah. :) I hope you like it!!!!!

* * *

Dance is Life: Soccer and Crushes

"First arabesque," a fifteen-year-old blonde joked, mimicking their dance teacher as she did an arabesque herself. Tenten and Sakura laughed, but the blonde had stopped.

"What?" Sakura asked as she followed Ino's gaze.

"This is our soccer field right now!" Ino said walking forward.

"Ino watch out!" Tenten said, but it was too late.

Ino tripped over and fell onto a certain pineapple-haired boy. She landed right on top of him, their faces almost touching. Ino blushed bright red, Shikamaru managed to keep his blush down.

"You woke me up," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Oh, well sorry I—" Ino started. "You're not supposed to be sleeping anyway!"

"Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be on top of me, so you might want to get off before anyone gets any ideas," Shikamaru said.

"Touché," Ino blushed again, realizing that she _hadn't_ gotten off the boy. Tenten and Sakura gazed upon the scene in complete confusion.

"Um, so anyway, why _are _you guys on _our_ soccer field?" Ino questioned, putting on a fake air of commanding. _He's better up close_ was what she was really thinking.

"Seeing as I am not technically _on_ the soccer field," he pointed to the white line that indicated the boundary of the field, "you might want to ask them." He pointed to the other boys on the field. _Her hair smells nice _he thought.

"Ugh," Ino said. "You guys get over here!"

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba came over wanting to see what all the commotion was. And what was with Shikamaru.

"Hey dude, what _are _you looking at?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked, only faking confusion.

"Eh, whatever," Kiba brushed it off.

"Whatever, what?" Ino asked. "I thought we were talking about soccer not Shikamaru!"

"Oh, but wouldn't you want to talk about Shikamaru?" Kiba teased.

"Oh, you are so going to regret that," Ino threatened, and he did. She slapped him, hard, across the face. The other guys thought it was hilarious. Tenten and Sakura laughed hard.

"Now, would you be so kind as to give us back our field?" Ino asked with mock kindness.

"I thought your practice doesn't start for another half hour," Naruto said, guarding his face, just in case.

"That doesn't give you the right to take our field!" Sakura said.

"Your right Sakura," Lee stepped out. "It is a youthful approach to come to practice early; we should give them their field!"

"Um, thanks Lee," Tenten said. "Now you guys can go!" She waved, stepping aside so the boys could pass. But Shikamaru maintained his position on the ground.

"You might want to leave," Ino said, "I wouldn't want you to get hit by a soccer ball."

"You wouldn't, really?" he said, in a half surprised, half teasing way.

Ino blushed yet again, realizing what she had said. "Just go lazy boy!"

"Fine, fine," he said. "Lazy boy? I don't like nicknames."

"It's not a nickname!" Ino whined, blushing lightly.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said not even turning around as he left, but putting his hand up to say goodbye.

"You like him," Tenten said when he finally left.

"What!" Ino said, shocked, as she blushed against her will.

"Ha! See, you blushed!" Sakura pointed. "Now Sasuke's all mine!"

"Yeah right forehead. I'd never let you have him," Ino stated as she flicked the roseate's forehead playfully.

"You pig, you don't have to 'let me have him', he'll come to me anyway!" Sakura said, sticking out her tongue like they were still five.

"Sure, sure, dream on," Ino retorted.

"Stop it!" Tenten said. "The rest of the team is coming, and you know all of them are probably after Sasuke too!"

"Oh, and you aren't?" Ino snapped back.

"No, I'm not," Tenten stated matter-of-factly.

"Then who's the lucky boy?" Sakura inquired quietly.

"No one," Tenten lied unconvincingly. Sakura looked at her, obviously seeing through her lie. "I'll tell you later," Tenten whispered.

* * *

"So how was soccer practice?" Hinata asked in the locker room. 

"Fine, how was tennis?" Sakura replied.

"It was good," Hinata said.

"Oh wait, soccer wasn't fine," Sakura paused.

"What happened?!" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It was great!" Sakura said, breaking into a fit of giggles, Tenten following shortly after.

"You guys are so insensitive!" Ino yelled at them.

"I'm sorry but it was just so_ weird_," Tenten said, stopping her laughter, while Sakura couldn't stop. "We'd never think of _you_ with _Shikamaru_!"

"I wasn't 'with' him, I accidentally tripped over him," Ino directed her comment at the awestruck Hinata.

"Yeah, 'tripped accidentally' and landed directly on top of him with your faces almost touching!" Sakura said, ceasing her laughter, if only for a moment. Hinata looked horrified. Ino just waved it off.

"By the way Tenten, you still haven't told us who your 'special someone' is," Ino told her.

"I can't," Tenten looked away. "Not while Hinata's here." She muttered the last sentence but Sakura still heard.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sakura said and Tenten quickly turned her head to her. "You like Neji!"

"Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Well since Sakura already told _the whole world_," Tenten said through gritted teeth. "Yeah."

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" Hinata questioned.

"Well because he's your cousin and all, I just thought it would be weird for you," Tenten confessed.

"It's okay, I think Neji needs someone like you," Hinata smiled while Tenten blushed.

"Hey, so what are you going to do about Shikamaru?" Sakura laughed.

"Nothing," a voice answered for Ino.

"Excuse me? And who are you anyway?" Ino stood up.

"I'm about to become your worst enemy. And are you hard of hearing?" the turquoise eyed girl with dull blonde hair asked. "Nothing, you're going to do nothing because he's mine, you should know that."

"Umm, okay," Ino laughed nervously as she looked at the clock. "Crap! Dance! Gotta go, it was nice meeting you, dull blonde haired girl with turquoise eyes!" The girls laughed as they ran from the locker room.

* * *

I put some Shikaino in there and some evil Temari too. If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the story tell me! I'm open to ideas; I want to know what you think so review if you like it! Thanks for reading!!!!!! 

**Preview:**

"Oh, well, I guess it sucks either way," she glared, getting off him. "I wonder which one's worse: me or my lunch." She stalked off.


	3. Mealtime Mayhem

This is longer than most of my chapters I believe. I think you will enjoy this chapter, I really hope you do. I couldn't resist posting this because I really like this chapter. I was going to wait longer but since I have it I might as well. So here's chapter three!

* * *

**Dance is Life: Mealtime Mayhem**

Ino closed her locker and held her books for her next class.

"So how was your morning?" Sakura asked, in a fake bright and cheery voice.

"Fine," Ino replied letting a yawn escape.

"Cool, what's you first class?" the roseate asked

"Algebra, bleh," Ino said looking at her classes.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then," Sakura said looking at Ino's list.

"Huh?" was the noise the blonde made in confusion.

"I don't have any of your classes at the same time," Sakura frowned.

"Oh, well how do you know?" Ino looked at her.

"I already memorized my classes," Sakura smiled.

"Showoff," Ino shoved her playfully. "Gotta go, bye!"

* * *

Ino walked into her math class to find Tenten. She found a desk beside her and sat down. 

"Hey Tenten," Ino smiled.

"Good morning," Tenten yawned lightly and stretched.

"Are you good at math, Coffee?" the blue eyed girl asked calling her friend a nickname that came from her hair and eyes.

"I guess, Pinky's better," Tenten sighed.

"She's always better," Ino laughed.

"What's funny?" A cold voice inquired. The girls turned to see the girl they had met in the locker room.

"I don't know, tell me!" Tenten told her in pretend excitement.

"Ugh, you little sophomores," the turquoise eyed girl said.

"Yeah, us sophomores," Ino sighed. "Hey what's your name?"

"Temari, like it matters to you, oh wait, it should matter," she scoffed.

"Well, I'm just trying to get to know my upperclassmen!" Ino said in the same pretend excitement Tenten had shown.

"You are so annoying!" Temari told them. "Oh, and remember my warning." She threw a threatening glance at the blonde.

"How could I forget?" she asked not intending to get an answer. "Stick up _her_ butt much!" Ino and Tenten giggled quietly.

Other than that math class went off with out a hitch. Time for gym.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got changed in the locker room. Temari, thankfully, wasn't there. But some member of her posse was, posse being a loosely assembled group of frightened freshmen. 

"Temari told me to give you this," a brown haired girl whom the girls recognized as Matsuri said as she handed Ino a note. She looked kind of scared, like a lost puppy.

"Oh, thanks," Ino unfolded and read the note. "Oh, pa-lease!" she yelled.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked quietly.

The note read:

_I know you have gym with him. Remember my warning._

"You have got to be kidding me," Ino laughed. "So I guess this 'warning' means 'stay away from the man that doesn't like me, but I'm obsessed with and who you don't like anyway so it doesn't really matter.'" Ino laughed again.

"She's only doing this because she feels threatened, you know," Tenten told her blonde friend.

"Threatened? By what?" Ino spat.

"That you're way prettier than she'll ever be and she thinks that Shikamaru's falling for you," Tenten announced triumphantly. "I'm completely serious; she wouldn't have such a cow if you were some ugly weirdo!"

"Hey I never said you were wrong. But she doesn't need to feel threatened, I like Sasuke anyway," Ino sighed crumpling the note and throwing it in her locker.

"Always back to Sasuke," Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, whatever Miss I-have-a-crush on—" Ino started but Hinata, of all people, covered Ino's mouth with her hand.

"Good friends keep secrets," Hinata told her.

"Right," Ino smiled nervously, "I'm sorry Tenten."

"It's okay, thanks Hina," Tenten said gratefully.

"No problem," Hinata told her.

"Youth is a-wasting!" their frightening coach called as he walked into their locker room with his hand over his closed eyes.

"Let's get outta here," Ino said, her friends nodded in agreement. They ran past the coach into the gym where the boys were lazing on the bleachers. Ino ran over and sat next to Shikamaru who was with his usual group of friends: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Lee, Kiba wasn't there.

"Hey guys," Ino said as Tenten and Hinata sat down next to her. Tenten caught Neji's glance and quickly looked away, a pinkish tint rising in her cheeks. Ino looked back at her. "You spaz," she whispered.

"Ino, what is up?!" Naruto yelled imitating an already fake gangster voice.

"The ceiling and the basketball hoops," she said quickly, dismissing him.

"Ino go away," Shikamaru ordered.

"Oh, but you were so nice to me on the soccer field yesterday," she pretended to pout. It was fun to embarrass him and she caught a slight pink in his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I embarrassing you?"

"If I answer that question will you go away?" he bargained.

"If I answer _that_ question, will you tell me why?" she pushed a little further.

"If I answer that question _and_ tell you why, _then_ will you go away?" he asked again.

"Um, sure, why not," she said.

"Alright, yes you're embarrassing me because what happened on the soccer field was embarrassing."

"Hey, dude, what happened on the soccer field?" a curious Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what _did_ happen on the soccer field?" Tenten wanted to know. Now, Ino was embarrassed too as this suddenly involved her. So, she grabbed Tenten's hand and got off the bleachers, Hinata followed obediently daring a glance and Naruto.

"I see you girls are getting ready for our soccer match!" their Coach Gai observed.

"Umm, yeah, we're ready to go!" Ino said and continued past him Tenten and Hinata following suit.

Once the students had assembled on the grass outside, Gai assigned team captains.

"Ino aaaaand," he paused, "Naruto."

"Yeah! Beat that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled getting in Sasuke's face.

"Just go up there, loser," Sasuke shoved him.

Ino got first pick. "Tenten, she called out."

"Um, Hinata!" Naruto pointed, Hinata blushed and came up next to him. _Hinata's not really good at soccer_, Ino thought.

Tenten whispered in her friend's ear, obviously trying to influence Ino's choice, "Shikamaru," she smiled. He sighed and went up; he knew she was teasing him.

"Sasuke, mah main man!" he held his hand up for a high five, Sasuke ignored it and walked past.

"Neji," Ino pointed and then laughed at the look on Tenten's face.

"Lee," Naruto said.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

When the rest of the class had been picked and put on teams, the match began. Ino put Shikamaru in goal insisting that he wouldn't need to do much, maybe block a goal once or twice, but she could keep the ball on the other side of the field and Tenten could send it to the other side if it got close to the goal. Shikamaru had to admit that she was good when the game was over, and she kept her promise. Shikamaru had let in only one goal but he _had_ tried to block it. The final score was 5 to 1 in Ino's favor.

"I saw you staring at her," Tenten whispered to Shikamaru.

"Huh?" he asked, trying to throw her off course.

"Don't play dumb, you watched Ino the _whole_ game," Tenten smiled.

"And you watching Neji's ass was totally different," he smiled.

"Rude," Tenten said.

"Sorry," he said sincerely, "just thought I might get even a tad."

"Haha," she laughed, "fine, fine, it's all in good fun, consider us even for now." She smiled once more and went to sit on the bench beside the field. Ino took her hair band out freeing her platinum strands of hair. Shikamaru watched and thought how beautiful she looked; he then shook his head, like he thought that the thought would go away if he did. Both Hinata and Tenten caught this.

* * *

History was quite uneventful and boring. It was boring due to the uneventfulness. Ino sat next to Lee and he was her only well known person in the class. After history, it was finally lunch.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata found a seat at a lunch table. Ino told them she would be late because she had to talk to her teacher about their homework, nothing big. So they found a seat and sat. Hinata finished her lunch and left early because she decided she would talk to one of her teachers too. As Sakura and Tenten ate Naruto strode over, and as Naruto strode over Ino entered the lunch room. Shikamaru caught a glimpse of light coming through the door and illuminating her bright blonde hair and her creamy white skin. He quickly looked away, not wanting anyone in the lunch room to see him staring. Now back to Naruto. 

"Hey Sakura! I was wondering if—" Naruto began.

"Not interested," Sakura cut him off.

"But I just—" Naruto tried.

"Nope," Sakura interrupted, again.

"Maybe if," Naruto squeaked out in a last-ditch effort.

"Uh-uh," Sakura said, "Why don't you try Hinata?"

"But she's not you!" Naruto whined.

"Just go! She's walking out right now!" Sakura directed.

Naruto ran through the cafeteria trying to catch Hinata, "I won't be able to remember the dance steps and Sakura won't help me!" he called after her. Most people were able to dodge him as he rampaged through the lunch room, Ino, however, was not so fortunate. He whizzed past her, knocking her off balance. Her lunch tray flew into the air. The person sitting at the table she was passing managed to avoid her dish of food, but was not able to evade Ino herself. She landed smack dab, right on top of him, for the second time that week.

"You really got to stop doing that," Shikamaru said as Ino picked her head up from its place on his shoulder. She was basically sitting in his lap, which she didn't mind too much. _Wait, why didn't she mind?_

"Sorry," she blushed and looked away but didn't get up.

"So… are you going to get up?" he asked after a little while, hoping to postpone her leaving. _Whoa, hold up there Shikamaru, she's __**way**__ too troublesome._

"I guess I should," she blushed again, this time he did too. "Good thing you dodged my lunch tray. That would have sucked."

"And if I hadn't dodged it you wouldn't have landed on top of me," he smiled, _good thing I dodged it!_ He thought._ Thank God he dodged it! _Ino was thinking similarly.

"Oh, well, I guess it sucks either way," she glared, getting off him. "I wonder which one's worse: me or my lunch." She stalked off. _Why am I so angry that he doesn't like me? Ugh, snap out of it Ino! You like SASUKE!_

"That's… not what I meant," he muttered the last part knowing that it made no difference if he said it or not.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! The end of this chapter was what I started out with, weird. I worked pretty hard on this and really hope you liked it! I have most of the fourth chapter ready, but I don't know when I'll get around to posting it, I'm going to L.A. soon, for those of you who aren't from California, that's Los Angeles, if you didn't know. Any way, I do have a preview and I hope it doesn't give anything away, but I guess it's fine all the same. Oh, and Sakura and Naruto's conversation is taken from Naruto abridged episode 2 and adapted for the situation. If you haven't seen Naruto abridged, watch it! 

**Preview:**

"You okay?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Shikamaru said so," she laughed.

"What? What did you _allow_ him to say to you after lunch yesterday?" Sakura laughed. "You were so mad at him because he didn't want you." She made a fake sad face.


	4. Fainting Lead to What?

I'm back from LA and I'm ready to post, here's chapter four, so enjoy. I hope you like it, I think it's a pretty good chapter and I like the way it turned out. So read and review if you liked it!

* * *

Dance is Life: Fainting Lead to What?

Ino woke up that morning feeling a little strange, but she got ready none-the-less.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked, eyeing her daughter as she scooped up cereal in her spoon but failed to bring it to her mouth. "You don't look so good." There was no answer. "Ino!" her mother yelled in worry.

"Huh? What?" Ino jolted out of the partial sleep she was in. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm wonderful, just peachy keen!" She smiled, fake if nothing else.

"Alright," her mother said, somewhat unconvinced.

Ino glanced up at the clock and then down at her half eaten cereal, "I gotta go!" her delayed reaction further influenced her mom to believe that something was wrong. "Bye mom, bye daddy," she kissed her father on the cheek as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Suddenly she came back in. "I need you to drive me." She remembered as she looked at her father. Her mom just got more concerned by the moment.

* * *

Ino got to school feeling significantly worse than when she woke up. She got out of the car and had a minor head rush even though she had been sitting up perfectly straight. When she finally made it to her locker, after many wrong turns, she only had ten minutes left to get to class (she had come twenty-five minutes early.) When she stumbled into English class two minutes before the bell rang she found her seat and gratefully sank down into it. She let out a big sigh and opened up her book bag and took out her English book and last night's homework. It was miraculously the right homework which she then let out a second sigh, of relief this time. 

"Bad morning?" A voice next to her questioned.

She looked beside her to find none other than Shikamaru. "Yeah," Ino smiled, "really bad."

"You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Shikamaru reached out and put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Ino blushed lightly, his slightly cold hand felt nice and she closed her eyes. "You seem a little warm, but okay, I guess," his answer to his own question snapped Ino back to reality and she opened her eyes.

"I guess your right," she smiled nervously and blushed. Shikamaru then abruptly turned to his text book as the teacher began. Temari watched the scene from her seat in the back row, jealousy rising in her.

"Okay, I really don't feel like talking to you guys that much so, copy down the notes on the board. When everyone's done I'll tell you what to do next, and if you don't have a book, find something to do other than terrorize me and your classmates when you're done," Kakashi said as he lifted up the over head screen to reveal a white board crammed with notes, the students began.

* * *

"Ugh," Ino emitted the sound when she reached her locker (which was conveniently located next to Sakura's.) 

"You okay?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Shikamaru said so," she laughed.

"What? What did you _allow_ him to say to you after lunch yesterday?" Sakura laughed. "You were so mad at him because he didn't want you." She made a fake sad face.

"Haha, I wasn't mad, I like Sasuke so it doesn't matter if he wants me or not, forehead," Ino stated, sticking out her tongue like Sakura had done a few days ago.

"Whatever, what class do you have next?" Sakura inquired.

"Umm," Ino paused pulling out her schedule, "biology, what about you."

"Oh," Sakura sighed, "another class we _don't_ have together. Jeez, last year we had everything the same!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll see you at lunch, kay? Bye!" Ino said as she left.

* * *

Ino found a seat in biology; she was finally early for a class. She sat down and began reading her book. Bizarrely enough, Ino enjoyed reading, though you probably wouldn't know it unless you knew her. 

"Fancy meeting you here," a now familiar voice said.

Ino glanced up from her book, and then went back. "Hi," she said mindlessly.

"Did you enjoy English class?" Shikamaru questioned her, trying to strike up a conversation. Why? He himself didn't know, shouldn't he rather be sleeping than talking to this troublesome girl?

"Not particularly," Ino replied still looking at her book.

"It's rude not to look at people when you talk to them," the pineapple haired boy stated.

The blonde turned her head swiftly, "I'm sorry," she then immediately turned back to her book.

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever," he muttered, not knowing why he cared so much.

Ino slowly lifted her face from her book, looked down slightly and then turned to Shikamaru, "Sorry," the girl with dazzling blue eyes said, and this time she meant it.

"It's okay," the boy assured, he then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I don't care if you look at me, but you can still talk, other wise I'm going to read my book," Ino told him.

"Do you like to read?" he asked, surprised.

"In fact, I do, it's one of my favorite things besides dance and soccer," Ino informed him.

"That and chasing after Sasuke," Shikamaru realized his mistake only after his statement, she went silent.

"That's none of your business, okay?" Ino pursed her lips.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized.

"Hmm," was all she mustered.

The two stayed silent until the rest of the class flooded in. Some of their classmates gave them questioning looks, wondering why they were both there _early_. Shikamaru didn't mind, seeing as his eyes were closed anyway, pondering why it made him almost miserable that the blonde was sad. Ino disregarded them; well some of them, most of the time she was staring off into space wondering why it hurt so much that he had said that.

* * *

Ino walked out of class feeling worse then when she got to her locker, which was worse than when she got out of the car, which was worse than when her mother asked her what was wrong, which was worse than when she woke up. So you can assume she was feeling pretty crappy. She had just turned the corner and Shikamaru decided to follow. Just as he came around the turn, Ino fainted and fell into his arms. He dropped his books in order to catch her and decided that he should take her to the nurse. Shikamaru picked her up bridal style, her head resting on his chest. He liked this, but tried to convince himself that he didn't. 

When he got to the nurses office he placed Ino delicately on the couch, as if she were a fragile flower that would break any moment. Shikamaru then spoke to the nurse telling her that Ino had fainted. The nurse assured him that she would wake up after a little while and that it was no big deal. As long as she hadn't hit her head while falling she should be fine.

* * *

When Ino finally woke up Shikamaru was still there. She wondered why he had come, or stayed, either one, it was sweet. _No, no it's not sweet it's just Shikamaru._ Ino told herself. 

"Okay, you seriously have to do something about this whole 'falling on me' thing," he smiled and laughed lightly. _Something like do it more often._ His mind offered. _What?! NO!_ He denied it.

Ino smiled back and laughed as well. "I really am sorry," she looked down and blushed. "Hey, why are you here?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to blush. "Free period," he stated. "And I figured I should make sure you were okay, after I caught you I took you here." He smiled.

"You caught me?" Ino smiled brilliantly. "Thanks, really, that was a very," she allowed herself time to think of the right word, "gentlemanly thing to do." She giggled a little.

"What's funny?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Nothing, really, I just laugh at everything," Ino smiled and laughed again. "See?"

Shikamaru liked her laugh, wait no he didn't, yes he did. He did, he decided. He then began to laugh with her and they went on a laughing spree. Shikamaru fell to the floor with laughter, Ino followed soon after. The laughter stopped.

"Sorry," she blushed insanely, "I'll get off you." Ino began to get up but Shikamaru grabbed her and brought her down. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed back, not knowing what she was doing, but she enjoyed it. They both pulled away, Ino realized what had just happened and got up quickly. She ran out the door and into the hallway.

She ran for what seemed like hours, but it wasn't of course. She then promptly collapsed against the lockers near her, breathing hard. She sat and touched her lips; they still tingled with the sensation of his lips on hers. She couldn't believe what happened but she knew it did when she felt her lips. Ino had loved every moment of the kiss and she knew that she couldn't deny it anymore: she liked Shikamaru. She had tried the whole week to convince herself that the obvious wasn't true, but it was no longer possible. The only thing left was to tell her friends, uh-oh.

* * *

Okay, so, DRAMA! Oh noes, and awkwardness, how much would that suck to be in that situation. And how is she going to tell her friends?!?!?! Especially Tenten because she'd be all "I told you so:P", but yeah, I hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it so… yeah. Please review if you liked it! Even if you didn't! XD 

**Preview: **

"Ugh!" Ino yelled in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worried. "That's the seventh time you've tried that step."

"Thanks for the info," Ino snapped at her.


	5. Brilliant Blue Eyes

Weeeee, here's chapter five, I hope you like it, I certainly do, and I definitely enjoyed writing it. Nothing really happens, well kind of but, you'll see, so read. Anyway, review please, if you like it!!!

* * *

Dance is Life: Brilliant Blue Eyes

"Ugh!" Ino yelled in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worried. "That's the seventh time you've tried that step."

"Thanks for the info," Ino snapped at her.

"You've been like this all week!" Sakura informed her. "I'm getting really worried about you. Remember soccer?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

_A soccer ball rolled toward a blonde girl; instead of kicking it she let if rotate to her until it came to a stop. But even then she did not touch it; she was deep in thought._

_"Ino?" Tenten called waving her hand in the blonde's face. "Ino!" She yelled shaking her friend._

_"Huhwhat?" she muttered in one word._

_"Pass the ball," Tenten said slowly, not sure if her friend would understand._

_"Oh," Ino kicked the ball feebly._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Thanks for reminding me," Ino snapped again. "If you haven't noticed, you haven't gotten the step either."

"Oh, well, I'm not getting all angry about it!" Sakura yelled.

"Um, that seems like anger to me," Ino teased.

Not to be out done, Sakura tried the step. She could not grasp the technique either and ended up twisting one of her ankles. This slip-up resulted in full on plunge towards the hard, unforgiving dance studio floor. Sakura braced herself in order to make the fall a little bit easier, but there was no need. The roseate opened her eyes to see a raven haired boy looking down at her. She blushed realizing that he had caught her.

"You have to be more careful," Sasuke told her.

"That was really thoughtful—" Sakura started.

"I don't want the recital messed up," Sasuke tried to recover his apathetic cool.

"Oh, alright," Sakura muttered as she stood up, not realizing how weakened her ankle was; she stumbled again, and was caught, again. Sasuke helped her to the bench in the studio where she then sat down. Ino gazed upon the scene and felt no jealousy at all, no feelings of hatred for her friend, just…nothing. She had already come to a conclusion but this moment reaffirmed it. Tenten saw her staring at the two as Sasuke examined Sakura's ankle and started to treat it.

"Are you jealous?" Tenten teased.

"Oh, I, uh, well," Ino couldn't tell her friends, not yet, not until she knew how Shikamaru felt, no.

"You aren't!" Tenten gasped in surprise. "Hinata," she waved her hand, "come here." Hinata walked, did a leap and then continued to her friends.

"What is it?" Hinata asked in her normal whisper.

"Blondie's not jealous!" Tenten whispered back.

"Of what?" Hinata questioned.

"That!" Tenten grabbed her lavender-eyed friend's head and turned it in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh," Hinata paused, "oh!" she realized. "Well, why not?"

"She likes someone else, and we _will_ find out who," Tenten said maliciously.

"What if she'll tell us?" Hinata suggested.

"That would make it a lot easier," Tenten agreed. "Hey Ino, who do you like?"

"You already know I like Sasuke," Ino said unconvincingly.

"You can't pull that anymore," Tenten sighed. "If you're not jealous of that," she pointed to Sakura giggling and Sasuke actually smiling for once, "then you don't like him."

"Ahem?" a voice uttered.

Tenten turned around robotically, "yes?"

"Would you like to share what you are whispering about?" Kurenai asked them.

"I was just helping them with the dance step, and—and they for some reason started whispering because that's the way I talk, the power of suggestion I guess. Friend hear, friend do," Hinata attempted in a voice loud and unlike her own.

"Alright, let me see what you got," Kurenai crossed her arms.

Hinata gracefully leapt across the studio and did the turns and steps perfectly, it was utterly beautiful to watch. She finished with a tondue.

"That was amazing Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed in awe.

Hinata blushed a deep pink and muttered a thank you.

"And you two?" Kurenai inquired.

Ino leapt across the studio, but not with quite the same grace as her navy-haired friend. She accomplished the turns and steps as well as she could with her mind on other things. Her tondue was a bit lazy, but it got the job done. Tenten's turned out slightly less graceful then Ino's even, but Kurenai accepted the fact that Hinata was helping them from this display. "Carry on," she said as she walked away.

"Oh…my…God. Thank you so much Hinata, our asses were on a silver platter, ready to be served to Kurenai!" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah Hina, I didn't even know your voice could get that loud, I always though you had some kind of condition! Haha," Ino teased. Hinata blushed, nodded, giggled, and whispered "your welcome" as Naruto strode over.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto started.

Hinata turned to him; "yes?" she was barely heard.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to do that thing you guys just did," Naruto smiled and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sh—sh—sure," Hinata stuttered.

"Awesome!"

Hinata was busy teaching Naruto, so Tenten kept talking.

"Come on, spill," Tenten told her.

"No," Ino glared, "and if I _was_ going to tell someone, it wouldn't be you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well I feel like a valued and trusted friend," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Ino said as she spun on her foot.

* * *

Ino believed that no one but she and Shikamaru knew what happened that Friday, unless he had told someone. She got to her locker in the morning to find Sakura at her own locker. She was staring dreamily at what seemed to be just a plain locker door, from Ino's point of view.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino asked her pink haired friend.

"Huh? Oh look," she pointed to the inside of her locker door.

"Wow," Ino looked at the picture of Sasuke on the inside. "You are completely obsessed."

"Like you aren't Piggy," Sakura scoffed.

"Actually she's not," Tenten came out of no where. "She wasn't jealous at all when Sasuke pulled his little romantic stunt at dance on Friday."

"Oh. My. God. Who do you like?!" Sakura squealed.

"Like it's any of your business," Ino slammed her locker shut.

"You do like someone else," Sakura smiled evilly.

"I'm going to math now," Ino told them.

"I'll see if I can get it out of her in algebra," Tenten waved good-bye to her friends.

* * *

"Go away Temari, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you!" Tenten told the girl.

"You're acting weird Blondie, and I _will_ find out why," Temari whispered threateningly as the teacher started the lesson.

"She has such issues," Tenten said.

"Mmhmm," Ino smiled.

"Why in the _world_ are you smiling?" Tenten asked.

"Because," Ino dismissed her question.

"Ugh," Tenten sighed and then realization hit her, she took in a big breathe and then she too began to smile.

* * *

The two held their laughs miraculously until the end of class, but once they were a safe distance from the room, the collapsed on the floor with laughter.

"Oh my God," Tenten was crying from the hilarity, "I can't believe it."

"Okay," Ino took a deep breathe and wiped her eyes. "Wait, do you get it?" Ino said with sudden alarm.

"Yeah, I do, or I think I do," Tenten told her friend. "You like Shikamaru," she whispered into Ino's ear. Ino gasped. "Ha! I told you so! I was so completely right! Yeah!"

"Don't tell Sakura, okay," Ino pleaded.

"Fine, but we can tell Hinata right?" Tenten suggested.

"Yeah," Ino agreed.

"I'm on to you," Temari's voice was behind them.

"Oh is that so?" Ino stood up to her full height, as did Tenten.

"Yeah, you're planning something, I'm going to find out what it is," Temari warned. "Trust me."

"Whatever you say," Tenten said.

* * *

In the locker room, Tenten and Ino told Hinata. Hinata wasn't very surprised.

"I think he likes you back!" Hinata informed Ino as they walked out of the locker room.

"Oi, Ino," a voice said.

Ino looked away from Hinata to see Shikamaru.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Sorry, I can't talk," Ino held her hands up and began walking away with her friends. But something stopped her. He had grabbed her wrist and she felt a sensation run through her at his touch. But she couldn't let him know, so she began struggling.

"Let. Me. Go," she told him. "Let go!" She pushed at his hand, but his grip was strong.

"I need to talk to you," he said again.

"It doesn't matter what you need to do!" she shook her head. "What if I said I need time, time to clear my head? What would you do?" There were actual tears forming in her eyes, he couldn't see her cry, he just couldn't.

"I would let you go," he kept his words. "I can't see you cry," he mumbled.

Ino ran off, out of the gym, across the field, and into the parking lot where she sat on the curb and cried. Hinata ran after her first. Tenten ran but only after talking to Shikamaru.

"Don't follow us," she said. "I mean it."

"Alright," he put his hands up in defense and he watched her run out after her friend. And even though he couldn't see her, it hurt him because he knew somewhere, wherever she was, tears were spilling from her brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

I love that last sentence XD It's just so pretty to me, but you can beg to differ. I also liked Sakura in the beginning: "I'm not getting all angry about it." Haha, funny stuff. Anyway I hope you liked chapter five, I guess nothing really happened, but I loved writing this chapter, it was a lot of fun. I threw in some Sasusaku and Naruhina, because Nejiten already got a little something so I thought each of the ships need their day in the sun. Please review, it does mean a lot to me, seriously.

**Preview:**

"Ino, Shikamaru," he pointed to each of them in turn.


	6. Project Partners

Hey! I just want to say that as much as I appreciate all reviews, it helps me more to have more detailed reviews, telling me what you particularly like about the story/chapter. But again, all reviews are valued. And here is chapter six! I hope you like it. By the way, I just sort of made up a name for Ino's mom. It's kind of lame but it means wisteria child or something like that, so I thought wisterias are flowery so why not?

* * *

Dance is Life: Project Partners

_The one day! The one day!_ She thought. _Of all the days to have classes with him, it had to be the day after he made me cry._

"Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked, as she was now informed of everything that had happened, including the day Ino had fainted.

"I don't know," Ino said truthfully.

"If you aren't then we'll be here," Tenten chimed in.

"Tenten you seriously have to stop doing that! Find some other hobby than popping up and scaring the bajeebs out of me," Ino laughed a bit, which was a good sign to her friends. "I think I'll be fine." She smiled and headed off to her English class.

* * *

"I'll be pairing you off to do a project on the book we're reading. And if you're so out of it that you don't know what we're reading the book is _The Thorn Birds_," Kakashi hit a student over the head who obviously wasn't paying attention. He then began pairing people off to do the project. Unfortunately for Ino…"Ino, Shikamaru," he pointed to each of them in turn. "You'll do the project together." 

"But—" Ino began.

"Is there a problem Miss Yamanaka?" Kakashi asked.

"No," she said quietly. "No problem at all." She slumped down in her seat.

When they got out of their seats Temari walked up to her, "Just because you're project partners doesn't mean you've won the war."

"I'm sorry, what war were you talking about? Because World War I was over decades ago," Ino said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Temari huffed out of the classroom. Ino followed but once she got to the door she was stopped.

"I know I haven't really given you the time you seem to need," Shikamaru began seeing that she was not looking at him, "and it's troublesome, but we're project partners and my mom will kill me if I get a bad grade. And I don't want you to get a bad grade either, so come with me to my house after school."

"Fine," Ino said stiffly, still not making eye contact.

"Alright, now that that's settled, off to biology," Shikamaru reminded her.

"Crap, ugh," she walked off as he relinquished his hold.

* * *

"How was class? Okay?" Sakura asked eyeing her friend as they quickly got their books. 

"I'm just lucky enough to be stuck doing a project with him," Ino faked a smile.

"But I don't understand, I thought you liked him!" Sakura said.

"I do," Ino confirmed. "But I can't let him know until I know for sure how he feels. And besides, it's fun to mess with him a bit, I like being chased." Ino laughed, a hint of evil concealed in it.

"Whatever," Sakura sighed, "Bye."

Ino nodded and headed off for her class as well.

* * *

Ino found that her usual seat was the only one unoccupied. 

"Everyone seems to want to show up early today," she mumbled under her breathe. She had hoped to secure a seat that was not next to Shikamaru. But her plan was obviously foiled. _Just don't talk to me and I'll be fine._ She thought to herself.

After the teacher explained the lesson he told them what to do, "Please turn to the person next to you and work together on the assignment. I expect this to be finished in class."

"Of all the days," Ino mumbled.

"I know this is awkward so just copy off my paper when I'm finished, and if Iruka comes around act like we are both working on it."

"You'd seriously let me copy?" Ino whispered.

"Well, um," Shikamaru blushed lightly, "yeah, I guess, sure, why not."

"Thanks, I guess," Ino flashed a little of her bright white smile. They ended up doing it together, though Shikamaru did most of it, Ino actually contributed some answers.

"I'll see you later," Ino told him.

"Wait what?" he asked confused, then realized that they had another project. "Oh right." But Ino was already gone.

* * *

Ino spent her free period in the library, trying to do some of her homework, and failing. She was thinking about Shikamaru and therefore couldn't focus on her homework. She had a fair amount of biology, plus the English project, plus some homework left over from the day before. 

"Need some help?" a voice startled her.

She looked up, "Not from you." She quickly dismissed him, but didn't know why.

"Alright, bye," he said and started to walk.

"Hey," he turned back to her as she spoke. "Didn't you have something to do?"

"Actually, you looked really troubled, so, I, sort of, came in with the intention of helping you," he shrugged, but color was steadily rising in his cheeks. "You obviously don't want _my_ help, so I'm going to leave."

"Actually," Ino's cheeks were tinted pink, "I kind of do need it." She smiled nervously up at him.

"What's your trouble?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm not very good at math, oh, and have you finished the biology?" she started rattling off, not noticing that Shikamaru had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After she had finished, she noticed, "Are you listening to me?" she asked as if he had called her an offensive name.

"Believe it or not, yes," he assured her. "I just thought I might as well be comfortable when I listen to you rant." He smirked.

"Well thank you then," she said. "Now can you help me?" He grabbed her pencil, touching her hand in the process. A feeling ran through them like an electric current, but neither would tell the other. Ino ended up finishing her homework and then ended up having time to plan some of their project.

* * *

"Meet me near the over-grown lavender bush, okay?" Ino said, using one of her favorite well known spots. She loved the smell of the lavender, it was a familiar place to relax, because the scent of the lavender helped most of the students unwind. 

"Fine, fine, we'll be walking," Shikamaru told her.

"Oh alright," Ino pulled her tennis shoes out of her locker and stowed her flats in her bag.

"I see you're better with deer boy, Miss Piggy," Sakura said from behind her locker door.

"In fact I am. He helped me with my homework and Temari is totally paranoid," Ino smiled, "it's awesome. _He's_ awesome." She said the last sentence dreamily and quietly.

"What up?" Tenten said.

"How many times have I asked you to stop doing that?" Ino questioned her friend.

"If I recall right, only once," Tenten teased.

"Alright. Can you stop doing that? Can you stop doing that? Can you stop doing that?" she said. "There's three more times, now STOP!"

"Yeah, seriously, it's creepy," Sakura laughed lightly.

"Naruto looked at me during class," Hinata said in her usual whisper, but added a faint blush.

"What class was he smart enough to be in with you?" Sakura asked.

"French," she then added quickly, "he's actually really good, better than me in fact." Hinata smiled fondly.

"I still don't understand what you see in him, but whatever, to each her own," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, I gotta go," Ino told them.

"Why? We usually hang out after short days," Tenten looked puzzled.

"She's going home with Shikamaru," Sakura informed Tenten.

"Don't make it sound so dirty, Pinky. We have an English project. BYE, as in, I'm leaving!" Ino said as she walked away.

"She likes him now," Sakura giggled.

"Oh really, this "project" should be interesting," Tenten smiled.

* * *

"You're late, my mom's gonna kill me now," Shikamaru stated glumly. 

"Worried about mommy are we?" Ino teased.

"Oh be quiet," he said.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Ino was taken aback.

"Sorry, it's just—" he stopped short.

"Just what," Ino asked, holding her breathe, desperate to know.

"Temari," he said in one breathe. Ino looked away from him to see her walking towards them.

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari said. She tried to put her palms on his chest but he threw her off, as gently as he could. As much as he didn't like her, he was still subject to his gentlemanly ways: You can't hit a girl.

"Oh, why are you denying the obvious sweetie?" Temari asked him sweetly.

"Um, the obvious being you're annoying, which I'm not denying, or that I need to go to my house with Ino, which I don't think I'm denying, either," Shikamaru stated. Ino giggled lightly, she considered saying something, but figured she should stay out of it until she was spoken to directly. The moment didn't take long to arrive.

"You are such a bitch!" Temari directed the statement at Ino.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one using derogatory language here," Ino stated calmly and paused. "You don't know what derogatory means do you?" Shikamaru chuckled beside Ino.

"I, uh, well of course I do! Do you? Or are you just trying to sound cool, tell me what it means!" Temari stated nervously.

"How about we tell you what leave means: to go out or away from, as in go away from us," Shikamaru intervened cleverly.

"Ugh, you blue eyed freak!" she yelled at Ino. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled at Shikamaru.

"Don't count on it," he replied. "I'll be avoiding you." He and Ino walked away, there was no more that Temari could say, so she began walking in the opposite direction.

"Good comeback," Ino praised him.

"Same to you," Shikamaru told her, she blushed lightly. "Do you do that with everyone?"

"Do what?" Ino asked, thoroughly confused.

"Never mind," he dismissed it.

After a few minutes silence, "Come on, tell me!" she pleaded.

"No, and because I know that you're going to ask again later, no," he smiled. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Um, okay," she paused, "thanks."

"No problem," he waved his hand. "Whoa, here's my house. I guess I lost track of time talking to you."

"Nice house," Ino looked up.

"Kind of big for only three people, don't you think," he opened the door. "After you."

"Thank you," she stepped in side.

"Shikamaru, honey," a woman's voice trailed from the kitchen. "Are you home?"

"Yeah mom," he answered.

"Oh, good, now I'm going—" she started and then spotted Ino.

"Finally brought home a girl, have you?" His dad eyed Ino from his place on the couch.

"Mom, dad, this is Ino Yamanaka. We have an English project to work on," Shikamaru said, then swiftly added: "Nothing more."

"Yamanaka?" Shikamaru's dad questioned. "Is your father's name Inoichi, by any chance?"

"It happens to be so," Ino smiled.

"You're his daughter? He talks about you all the time, from what Shikaku says!" Shikamaru's mother said.

"Yoshino, slow down, you can't just rush right into things," Shikaku told her.

"Well excuse me," she smiled sweetly in Ino's direction. "Would you like anything to eat."

"Definitely," Shikaku said from the couch.

"I wasn't talking to you. Ino, sweetie?" Yoshino asked.

"Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," she smiled nervously.

"Oh, nothing's a trouble for Inoichi and Fujiko's sweet little girl," she glided back into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Ino mumbled as Shikamaru gave her a little shove toward the stairs.

"You know, your dad and mom were classmates of ours," Shikaku said, not taking his eyes off his newspaper, "same with Choji's parents."

"That's super interesting, bye," Shikamaru shoved Ino lightly one more time and she began to walk up. "Mom, I love you, so can you bring the snacks up to my room?"

"Sure," Yoshino said in an unusually cheerful voice.

* * *

"Sorry about that," he said. 

"It's okay, I had no idea our parents are friends!" Ino said as she sat down in front of his computer. Shikamaru put his hand on top of hers so that he could move the mouse and open the internet. Ino got up abruptly, "You've got a really big room," she paused to put a book on its proper shelve, "and you've managed to cram every corner." She picked up some of his clothes and put them in his laundry hamper.

"I know, my mom says that every day," he clicked the mouse and got up.

"Ahhh," Ino stepped on a book which decided to slide on the carpet, causing her to fall. Shikamaru caught her, whether it was out of instinct or the want to hold her, he didn't know, but he did get to hold her.

"It wouldn't have hurt that bad if I fell all the way," Ino smirked at him.

"I know," Shikamaru blushed and reluctantly set her down.

"Thanks anyway," she smiled.

"Snacks!" Yoshino walked in with no warning. She set the plate down and left.

They both got out their notebooks and pens. Ino wrote down an idea.

"Can I see?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," Ino began handing him the note book but he came over, and sat next to her. His face almost touched hers as he read her idea, not bothering to take her notebook out of its place in her hands.

"That's good," he broke the silence.

"Oh, um, thanks," she smiled, trying to snap out of her trance. His face had been so close; she subconsciously touched the cheek where his cheek had almost made contact.

"You okay?" he saw her reaching for her cheek.

"Yeah fine," she quickly took her hand from her cheek.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said, but he knew now that she had had the same feeling as he had when their faces were so close. A kind of electric current ran through him whenever they touched and he knew that she felt it too. Finally, he knew how she felt.

* * *

Sort of a chapter of nothingness again, so I'm sorry about that. I kind of had a hard time writing this, my ideas didn't flow as well as other chapters, but I think it turned out pretty good in the end. Oh Temari, Temari, Temari, you are so mean, and kind of stupid. Sorry if anyone likes Temari. I mean I don't _hate_ her but I don't particularly like her you know, it's for the purpose of the story! Shikamaru and Ino, such a witty couple they are. Tenten and her lovely habit of popping up out of no where XD I did throw in some Naruhina, but it's kind of easy-ish to miss. (By the way, I have no idea why he's in Hinata's French class, he seems like he'd be more of a Spanish speaker, but again, for the purpose of the story. Plus, Hinata doesn't get to say that much.) Also by the way, what Shikamaru was talking about _("Do you do that with everyone?")_ he was talking about her blushing, if you didn't know. Over all I kind of like the way this turned out. Oh and special thanks to the waffle and Alusy for always making lengthy and descriptive comments :) Thanks guys! 

**Preview:**

"Come to the recital, okay?"

(I wonder who says it?! It could be any of the girls, tee hee.)


	7. Leaving Sides

This is my longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy it! This should be good. Read and review, I really like to know what exactly you like about the chapters I write so that I can add some more of that type of stuff in. Also thanks again to Alusy for providing me with the idea of how Kankuro and Gaara would react to Temari. She raised the questions so I decided to put it in. Enjoy!

* * *

Dance is Life: Leaving Sides

"So how'd the "project" go?" Sakura asked when Ino got to school the next morning.

"Fine," Ino replied, stuffing some books in her locker and retrieving her algebra books.

"Oh, I know when you say that it means there's something more," she teased her friend. "I can't believe you'd lie to me, just tell me," she insisted.

"Why should I?" Ino questioned her friend.

"Because we're your friends and it's our job to be here to tell things to," Tenten came out of nowhere…again.

"God, sto—" Ino started.

"That was the last time, I promise," Tenten held her hands up in defense.

"You better be right," Ino told her friend.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked sincerely. "You don't seem yourself today."

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know," Ino uttered.

"Stop beating around the bush and just hit it!" Sakura told her.

"Alright," Ino began her short story, and ended quickly. "I don't know, I touched my cheek and he didn't seem to get it!"

"I'm sorry," Tenten put her hand on her blonde friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I'm going to see if I can still embarrass him," Ino smiled evilly and took something out of her bag.

"A recital ticket?" Hinata questioned.

"You're going to ask him to come?!" Sakura was stunned.

"I like him, so why not invite him to see me dance in slightly skimpy outfits?" Ino laughed hard and so did her friends.

"Weirdoes," Temari said as she walked by.

"Did you finally look in the mirror?" Tenten asked.

"And also figured out that you need glasses? Because you seem to be seeing more than one of you," Sakura added. The girls broke into laughter again. Temari stalked off, unable to come up with a wittier comeback. After their fit of laughter the girls high fived each other and then went to class.

"Oh, wonderful, we'll get to make more fun of her in algebra," Tenten giggled.

* * *

**(Elsewhere in the hallway.)**

"You really should stop harassing that Ino chick," a boy with brown hair said.

"You really don't get it do you, Kankuro?" Temari snapped at him.

"I guess we don't," another boy, with red hair this time, told her. "Let's go Kankuro."

"Alright Gaara, bye Temari," Kankuro said. "And seriously stop harassing them, or I might just leave your side, Gaara too."

* * *

"Just go away," Temari told them. 

"It's unusual for you to not want to pick a fight, or threaten me," Ino smirked. "Has someone finally told you to stop?"

"Maybe someone should tell _you_ to stop," the eighteen-year-old stuck out her tongue.

"Wow, that is so mature Temari," Tenten leaned across Ino to speak.

"Speaking of immature, you are Blondie," Temari told her.

"Me?" Ino was aghast.

"Why is _she_ immature?" Tenten folded her arms across her chest.

"Asking my brother to tell me to stop harassing you? That's immature if I've ever known it," Temari told her.

"Brother? I didn't even know you had a brother, and even if I did, I wouldn't know who he was, so you might want to drop that theory," Ino scoffed. "Maybe he was just sticking up for me."

"Oh please, my brother wouldn't do anything to cross me like that," Temari ousted Ino's idea. "'And seriously stop harassing them, or I might just leave your side', that's what he said. He wouldn't say that to _me_ unless someone put him up to it."

"Leave your side?" Tenten was confused.

"It's me against Ino," Temari smiled, "for Shikamaru."

"You're kidding right?" Ino asked.

"Nope, my brothers know about it as well and they wouldn't dare threaten to leave my side unless someone told them to," Temari informed. "So what was it?"

"What was what?" Ino asked, genuinely confused.

"What did you bribe him with?" Temari said as if it were obvious. "Five bucks? Candy? A kiss? What?"

"I already told you that I didn't talk to him!" Ino reminded Temari.

"I know your lying," she said as if she knew for sure.

"Ask your brother when you're going to your next class, if he's so obedient, then he'll tell you the truth," with this the platinum blonde dismissed the dull, sand-blonde haired girl.

"Humph," was Temari's reply.

* * *

"I know Ino put you up to it!" Temari screeched at her brother. 

"Put me up to what?" Kankuro asked, truly baffled by his sister's words.

"She told you to tell me off her, didn't she?" Temari came up in his face. Kankuro was silent. "What did she bribe you with?" He remained silent. "What in hell did she tell you to do?"

"Nothing. She didn't bribe me at all. You see, although she doesn't know me, Ino's in my history class with Lee, and those two are the only one's I really know at all. She talks to Lee and is really nice to him. You know most people think Lee's a freak because he hangs out with Coach Gai all the time, but he's not, and Ino sees that. You, however, fail to see the good in a lot of people. _I_ told you to stop harassing her, me, and me alone. It wasn't even Gaara's idea either," Kankuro stated and walked off. Temari was too stunned by what he said to go after him or stop him. She just stood there, thinking about what he said.

* * *

"Are you going to ask him now?" Tenten suggested to her friend in the locker rooms. 

"No, I'm going to wait till lunch when _all _of his friends are there," Ino giggled.

"You really like embarrassing him don't you?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Well, honestly," Ino cast her eyes downward, "it helps me judge if he likes me anymore."

Tenten came and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he does," she said reassuringly.

"I don't know anymore," Ino looked at her friend, her eyes glistening: the first sign of tears to come. "I mean, when we were walking home we saw Temari, and he really seemed to detest her but, you never really know. If he didn't pick up on the cheek thing, or the falling thing, or the mouse—"

"Back up a second," Tenten snapped Ino out of her listing vex. "What falling thing?"

"Oh, I was kind of cleaning up his room, it's really messy, and I stepped a book, it slid on his carpet and I fell and he—" Ino looked like she was staring at something far away, something not even present in the locker room.

"HE WHAT?!" Tenten shook her friend.

"He caught me," Ino finished, quietly, dreamily. "I told him it wouldn't have hurt that bad if I had fallen all the way, and he said he knew that. So he caught me not because I would have gotten hurt, but because he wanted to hold me, he seemed really sad to put me down." Ino said her last two sentences with sudden realization.

"That's awesome!" Tenten squealed.

"Let's go embarrass him, but not with the ticket," Ino smiled evilly.

"Okay," Tenten agreed, Hinata followed.

* * *

"Do you know what game we're playing?" Ino said by his ear, her breathe on him. 

"Uh-uh-uh, no," he stuttered.

"Are you sure, Shika?" Ino questioned sweetly as he turned to face. Tenten looked at Neji, but instead of turning away shyly, she held his gaze until _he_ turned away.

"I think we're playing basketball," Naruto flashed his goofy smile in Hinata's direction. "Is that right, Hinata?"

"What?" Hinata was startled the he addressed her. "Um, y-yeah I-I guess."

"Cool," Naruto looked away.

"Is that right, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You know I don't listen," He stated calmly, laying across the bleachers and closing his eyes.

"And I know you _so_ well, right?" Ino smiled evilly, his eyes shot open.

"Um, no, not really. Only my friends know me," Shikamaru closed his eyes again.

"Only your friends?" Ino pouted.

"Yup," he replied.

"Off the bleachers, I have an assignment for you all," Gai called.

"Oh man! Assignment? This is going to be trouble some, I can feel it," Shikamaru sighed.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Ino cocked one eyebrow at him.

"I need help," he gave the same evil smile as Ino did and held out his hand.

"Fine," she grabbed his hand and heaved him up.

"Alright, as part of P.E./_Health_ you will have to do an assignment for the health part," Gai informed the groaning students.

"So first pick a partner and then I will assign you a category," Gai called. "Go!"

"I call Hinata!" Tenten yelled and latched onto her friends arm.

"Oh man, I mean, Sasuke, what up?" Naruto tried to bluff.

"Neji! Yosh, we will be the best partners!" Lee told him.

"Fine," Neji agreed. "But I wish she hadn't called out her friend first," Neji mumbled his sentence, but Hinata heard and giggled. She slyly whispered what he had said to Tenten without him hearing. Tenten proceeded to smile and blush.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Shikamaru looked at Ino. She counted on her fingers reducing the number by two each time until there were two left. She then pointed to herself and then at Shikamaru. _Alright!_ She screamed inside. But outside…

"Another project?! At least I don't have to work with two different partners, we can get them done at the same time," Ino poked his shoulder and giggled.

**(I'm not going into the details of the project so I'm just going to say that they had extra time to play basketball.)**

Ino shot the ball and made a swish in the hoop. She high fived her friends and smiled. Ino was pretty good at most sports, basketball was not an exception. Shikamaru tried to shoot and Ino jumped and blocked it.

"Too slow," she dribbled down the court. The game finished 34-25 in the girls' favor. "You boys need to step up your game," she called as they went into the locker room.

* * *

Ino sat down in her normal seat in history waiting for Lee to come so that she could have someone to talk to. He was actually really nice and cool, even though everyone thought he was lame. 

"Hey," someone said next to Ino, but it wasn't Lee.

"Um, hi?" Ino looked at him.

"I trust you've met my sister?" he held out his hand. "I'm Kankuro, Temari's younger brother."

"Oh!" Ino shook his hand, "Oh, Temari, yeah, I had some problems with her in algebra two this morning."

"Yeah, sorry, that was my fault," he smiled weakly. "I just wanted her to get off your case on the whole Shikamaru thing. He doesn't even like her." He laughed.

"So what's this whole thing on sides?" Ino questioned, wanting him to divulge more information.

"Oh, well, we started out on her side, you know. She's my sister and everything. But I've seen how she acts toward people, especially you and your friends. Versus how you act towards people," he smiled. "There's a big difference. I mean most people think that Lee's some kind of weirdo, I mean _I_ know he's not, and so do you. But she doesn't see that in a lot of people."

"Thanks," Ino smiled. "Hey what do you mean by 'we' started on her side?"

"My brother Gaara," Kankuro told her.

"Oh, I know him, with the red hair and the tattoo?" Ino asked.

"That's him."

"Do you really think I'm not a weirdo?" Lee smiled at both of them.

"Of course not!" Ino smiled. "You're really cool in my book; it helps to have you in this class, too."

"I kind of need to talk to Ino some more, though," Kankuro told him, "without you."

"Oh, no problem."

"Um, how much of the conversation have you heard?" Ino asked nervously.

"Just the part about me, and Gaara being his brother," Lee smiled. "Gaara's awesome!"

"Alright."

"Anyway," Kankuro started when Lee was across the room. "She used to be nice, but Shikamaru got the better of her."

"Hey, you said he doesn't like her, do you know who he _does_ like?" Ino was on the edge of her seat.

"No," her heart stopped racing. "Ever since he was a freshman she's been all over him. It bugs me, she's just way to forward and he's obviously not that kind of guy. To be honest, sorry if it's mean, but neither of you seem like his type. He's super laid back, but Temari's really forward, and you're really loud. Neither of you seam to fit his personality, but it's up to him. I just know he doesn't like my sister, she tries too hard."

"Oh," Ino sighed. _I'm not his type_, she though. "I think I'm done, I don't need to know more." She shook her head.

"Sorry, just know that I'll stick up for you okay?" Kankuro asked her a question.

"I got it, so does that mean you're officially 'on my side'?" Ino laughed.

"Haha, I guess."

"Cool, see you later."

"What was that about?" Lee asked as he took his seat next to her.

"Nothing," Ino smiled.

"It's private I understand," he smiled.

"Thanks Lee."

"No problem," he turned to the teacher.

* * *

"'Neither of you seam like his type', man, I'm depressed now!" Ino told her friends as they walked to lunch. 

"Like he knows anything," Tenten scoffed. "He's not really close with Shikamaru or you, so he can't know what 'your types' are, and it's obvious that he doesn't like Temari."

"Whatever," Ino smiled, "I'm still giving him this ticket." She pulled it out of her pocket triumphantly.

"Alright, that's the way to go," Sakura cheered her on.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji ate their lunch with Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji. As they ate, Ino came and sat next to Shikamaru. Naruto snickered a little, and the other guys tried to keep quiet, remembering the events in gym. 

"Do you like dancing, Shikamaru?" Ino asked him.

"It depends," he said staring at his untouched peas and carrots on his lunch tray.

"Would you like_ my_ dancing?" she asked a second question, to which Shikamaru blushed. The other guys were having a hard time keeping quiet now.

"I don't know," he answered, still not looking at her or his friends.

"Will you look at me?" Ino questioned, a little angry.

"Why?" he asked her now looking at her face.

"Alright, anyway, are you sure you don't know if you'd like my dancing?" Ino teased the question a little more, drawing a blush from his cheeks once more, as well as more snickers from the "audience". "Because I'm going to be dancing soon, I mean not just me, other people too."

"Okay," he said, pushing the subject further, which is what she intended. "And?"

"Come to the recital, okay?" Ino handed him a ticket and for a moment both of them felt the same sensation trail up their arm from where their fingers touched. Shikamaru was a little startled at the ticket.

"It's troublesome," he sighed, and saw a sad look begin to cross her face, "but I'll come." Her smile instantly reappeared.

"Great," she touched his hand and then walked away. "And meet me somewhere tomorrow to walk home for the projects, my house this time."

"Fine, fine."

Once Ino was across the room with her friends, "Dude you just totally walked into a trap, I saw that coming miles away!" Naruto laughed out loud.

"You could have told me your guys' recital was coming up," Shikamaru complained.

"So are you really going to go?" Neji asked.

"Well," Shikamaru thought, "yeah, I guess."

"Why, it's just a bunch of people dancing around in lame costumes," Neji sighed, Naruto pouted. "Lame people." He glanced over at Naruto.

"She's not lame," Shikamaru said. "I bet you wouldn't think dance was so lame if Tenten handed you a ticket."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!" Naruto yelled in Neji's face and gave a high five to Shikamaru; his comment on Ino went unnoticed.

"It's not really that lame," Sasuke added.

"Sakura's in your dance class right?" Lee asked and Sasuke nodded. "Yosh! I'm going to go to the recital!"

"I don't think she'll give you a ticket, Lee," Kiba patted him on the shoulder.

"Then I'll go get a ticket, where to I buy them, Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"I won't tell you," he said coolly.

"Oh, someone's a little jealous of Lee's burning passion for Sakura," Choji laughed.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke tried to pass off the lie, but his blush was traitorous.

"It's not good to get in the habit of lying Sasuke," Shikamaru said and bit part of his cookie.

"Whatever," Sasuke got up and threw away the leftovers on his tray. He then left the lunch room.

"Why do you guys like her so much?" Choji directed the question to Naruto and Lee.

"Because she is an angel," Lee closed his eyes, as if imagining he was beseeching her.

"Uhhh, she's pretty?" Naruto seemed to be trying to buy himself time to think of a better reason.

"You can't think of anything?" Neji asked. "You can always think of something." He eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Well, it's just," Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "BYE!" he ran off without even throwing away his lunch tray.

There was an immensely long pause, "I call not throwing away his lunch tray," Shikamaru finally said and got up to throw away his own tray.

* * *

**Back at the girls table (keep in mind this is happening during the guys' talk. This is after Ino went to talk to Shikamaru.)**

"I can't believe I did it!" Ino squealed when she got back to her table and her friends.

"Seriously?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Is he going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino told her.

"That's awesome!" Hinata told Ino what she already knew.

"I wish Neji would come," Tenten sighed. "He thinks dance is stupid and lame."

"Oh, Coffee, it's okay," Ino sighed with her friend. "Maybe I can get Shikamaru to make him come."

"It's okay," Tenten looked at her friend, "I think I'll ask him myself. But not in front of his friends like you did."

"I just did that to embarrass him," Ino giggled, so did Tenten.

"I hope Naruto watches me from back stage at least," Hinata gave a longing sigh.

"Oh Hina," Sakura laughed and squeezed her friend. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

"I have chemistry with him so I'm going to do it now," Tenten smiled evilly. 

"Do you have a ticket for him?" Hinata asked.

"Well I have my ticket but I can ask my mom to buy me a new one once I give this to him," Tenten told her. "I'll just say I lost mine."

"Good luck," Ino pushed her through the chemistry door and the other girls walked off, not noticing what happened to Tenten. She stood up against Neji, his hand clasped around her wrists.

"Who pushed you?" Neji asked her.

"What?" Tenten realized she was in Neji's arms.

"Who pushed you?" he repeated.

"Oh, just a friend, it's nothing. Thanks for catching me," Tenten looked down and blushed.

"No problem," he let go of her.

"So, how was your lunch?" Tenten asked him sitting down at a science table with him.

"Fine. You know Ino asked Shikamaru to your guys' dance recital right?" Neji asked. Tenten was thankful for the push of that subject.

"Yeah, about that," Tenten said.

"What about it?"

"I was wondering," she stopped again.

"Wondering?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go," Tenten said quietly.

"What?" Neji leaned close to her.

"If you wanted to go to the recital," she thrust a ticket at him.

"I, well, you see," Neji started.

"I know you think dance is lame, it's okay," Tenten made the saddest face possible.

"No," he grabbed the hand that held the ticket. "I'll go." She relinquished the ticket to him.

"Thanks," Tenten said as the teacher began.

* * *

"I did it!" she squealed to her friends. "He's coming!" 

"That's awesome!" Hinata said. "How did you get him to go?"

"I made the saddest face in the world," Tenten said. "I mean I saw it coming, I knew he didn't like dance. But for however prepared I was, I was still really sad."

"This is so cool Tenten," Ino hugged her. "Both our guys are coming to the recital!"

"Let's celebrate at them mall, with some ice cream," Sakura suggested.

"Sounds good," the other three responded.

* * *

Temari's just on the older side of her class alright? So don't go making fun of her because she's a retard XD I'm kidding, that's just the age she is in the show, you know she's three years older than everybody, and such. I wonder why Naruto can't think of a good reason as to why he likes Sakura and why he was bummed when Hinata couldn't be his partner! It's such a mystery XD The basketball scene was really superfluous but yeah. As I think of it now, I mean Ino didn't mean it this way, but, it could mean that the boys need to start making a move on the girls. Because they've been so reserved on their feelings, that's how I kind of interpret it. Kankuro likes his candy, but that's not why he stuck up for Ino, and he likes his five bucks too, but still not the reason. Maybe he likes INO! Bum bum bum, I don't know it's something to think about. Neji, yay, you're not a complete ass, good boy. He's already all protective of Tenten. Who pushed you, I'll go pummel them. Haha, ice cream, great way to end the chapter. 

**Preview: There are two because I couldn't pick which one I liked better.**

"I am not climbing up your trellis!"

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!"


	8. Friends Forever

I'm adding another pair into the mix! Because I think it's kinda cute. And no it's not a conflicting pair. I don't have much to say except that I really like this chapter, I guess you could say a lot happens. I hope that ryoandsuka4ever likes this chapter. I put another ship in just to let you know! Enjoy chapter all 3,550 words or so of chapter eight. Review with what you liked about it!

* * *

Dance is Life: Friends Forever

"You know," Ino started.

"What?" Sakura responded.

"Thursday was really boring!" She leaned her head against her locker.

"You're right!" Sakura gasped. "Nothing happened."

"That's a first," Tenten said as she arrived at the other two girls.

"I know," Hinata smiled.

"Hey Ino," a voice called. Ino turned around.

"Hi…Kankuro."

"How are you?" he smiled, in a slightly creepy way.

"Fine, how about you?" Ino said slowly.

"I'm good," he smiled again.

"Umm, see you in history, me and Tenten gotta go!" Ino grabbed Tenten and raced down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Tenten rubbed her wrist when Ino let her go.

"Did you _see_ that creepy smile?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah that's what I was asking about, I wasn't wondering why you ran away, you had good reason!"

"I don't know what it was about!"

"Well does he like you or something? I thought he knows you like Shikamaru!"

"He does but he's also the one who said I'm not Shikamaru's type."

"You're right. Hmm, he's kinda creepy so far, but you might want to give him some consideration…"

"Tenten, I'm not considering people right now!"

"Right, sorry."

"Kankuro's nice and all, but I'm after Shikamaru and I'm trying to get him to notice it!"

"I got it!" Tenten said and went into the math classroom, quite early.

* * *

"Do you like Ino?" Temari taunted. 

"What?" Kankuro was aghast.

"I heard her talking with bun-head near room 103," Temari smiled. "She said 'Kankuro's nice and all, but'."

"But what?" Kankuro was on the edge of his seat.

"Ha!" Temari laughed. "You do like her or else you wouldn't be so anxious to hear what she said."

"So what if I do?" Kankuro scowled at his cruel older sister.

"'But I'm after Shikamaru and I'm trying to get him to notice it', that's the rest of the sentence," Temari put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry bro."

"Whatever."

"She's not coming after you," Temari said. "I mean I wish she would, and then my baby brother would have a girlfriend!" she laughed. "And Shikamaru would be free of charge."

"You only think about yourself," a different voice retorted.

"What?"

"You only think about how things will benefit_ you_, if others happen to benefit or get crushed in the process, it goes unnoticed if _your_ objective was achieved," Gaara told her.

"Since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Since I became mad at you," Gaara walked away.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Temari pleaded him to tell.

"He's not coming after you," Kankuro mocked his sister.

* * *

"G-gaara, h-hi," A squeaky voice called out. Gaara turned to see the little freshman Matsuri. 

"Hi," he looked at her.

"Y-your in my geometry class, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"See you then," she smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

"Wow, you're in a bit of a pickle honey," Temari smirked. "I'm finally going to get Shikamaru. Haha!" 

"Umm, what?" Ino questioned.

"My brother likes you!"

"I kinda got the hint," Ino smiled nervously. "If you were at all smart, you would realize that just because he likes me, doesn't mean I like him back."

"Oh, well, of course I knew that," Temari crossed her arms.

"Ino's not out of the running yet," Tenten told the girl. "So, don't get your hopes up."

"Whatever," Temari turned.

* * *

"Lee." 

"What's up Ino?"

"I really need your help," she smiled weakly.

"Ummm," he thought. Right then Shikamaru was about to enter the gym when he heard Ino speak. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he wanted to know what she was going to say.

"I've got something for you, and it's not to bribe you to help me. I just thought it'd be nice. I've had it for a while, actually, but I was always too late in history," Ino rummaged around in her backpack. "Here."

"What is it?" Lee cocked his head to one side.

"A recital ticket," Ino smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, oh wait, I do have one. So will you help me?"

"Sure, I can never repay you for giving me this ticket!"

"Thanks. Anyway, I think Kankuro likes me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Umm, I like him, but I really don't like him that way."

"And?"

"It's important that you keep him slightly away from me in history."

"Umm."

"I really, really like this other person. He's the most amazing guy in the world and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea because they might tell him, and then I'll have to explain myself and it'll be a whole big mess."

"Alright, I don't like taking sides, so just this once."

"It's not really a side, it's just helping my to preserve my potential future relationship. So, thank you so, so, so, much!"

"Alright," at this Lee walked away and Shikamaru decided to reveal himself.

"How long have you been standing there?" the blonde asked in worry.

"I just got here," he lied convincingly.

"Good," she sighed. "Now let's get into the gym!"

"Alright," Shikamaru agreed but he was actually thinking about what he heard._ I wonder if she's talking about me. As if, she's probably thinking about Sasuke when she said that, not me. But still, she might be talking about me…_

"Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, you were spacing out there," Ino smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your projects will be Tuesday," their coach informed them. "Now we will play volleyball." The students went into their respective locker rooms.

* * *

"Umm," a voice began. "Hey Ino?" 

"What?" Ino turned to the voice.

"What do you know about Gaara?" Matsuri asked.

"I know that he's Temari and Kankuro's little brother, he's my age, and I think he's on my side," Ino smiled at the freshman.

"On your side?"

"It's a long story that you don't want to know," Ino smiled again. "Why do you want to know anyway," Ino hinted slyly.

"Was I that obvious?" Matsuri asked.

"Kinda, but it's okay. I mean, as far as I know, you're the only one after him. And from what I've heard, he's really nice, so don't be afraid to talk to him."

"Wow, thanks so much Ino."

"No problem, and if you can't find me feel free to ask my friends," Ino gestured to the three who smiled and waved.

"Hey Ino?" Matsuri whispered.

"Yeah?" Ino whispered back.

"If the sides have to do with Shikamaru, I'm on yours," she finished.

"Oh," Ino blushed slightly. The conversation finished and the locker rooms went out to play volleyball. The boys won this time.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Come to my house today to work on the projects okay? Just meet me at my locker and wear; well you're wearing walking shoes."

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

It was time for history; the class Ino had been dreading ever since Kankuro talked to her that morning. She had Lee meet her at her locker and they went to the classroom together. Kankuro hadn't arrived yet. 

"Again, thank you so much for doing this."

"It's not a big deal, and don't shout so loud if he came in he'd hear you. But anyway, I consider you a friend and I owe you a favor," he smiled brilliantly.

"I can still say thank you!" Ino smiled back. Ino and Lee found random topics to discuss before the class started, by doing so they found that they actually had quite a bit in common.

"Hey Ino!"

"Hi."

"You wanna come sit over here," Kankuro winked.

"Well I don't want to abandon Lee. He doesn't have any other friends in this class," Ino tried to seem as down as possible.

"It's true, Ino's the only person I really know in this class."

"Alright, alright, you don't want to sit with my I get it," Kankuro sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ino cast her eyes downward.

"It's really okay, really."

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked. 

"Relax Mrs. Haruno," Tenten laughed. "She's got next period free so she was going to walk home, I mean she has to come back, but she's going home anyway."

"Oh," Ino paused for longer than she should of. "Hey, I'm not Sakura's mom!"

"Took you long enough!"

"So how was history?" Hinata asked.

"I think I really hurt Kankuro," Ino sighed.

"What happened?" Hinata sounded concerned.

"He asked me to sit with him, like I knew he would," Ino began. "I told him I didn't want to abandon Lee, but he caught on. He knows I don't like him, but he was being too forward. And he knows I like Shikamaru, so I don't know why he'd want to try and get together with me. I didn't want to hurt him. But I don't like him that way."

"I get it."

"What?" Ino turned around swiftly, hitting her friends on either side of her with her hair.

"I understand that you don't like me."

"Oh."

"But I'm glad that you didn't turn me down for some stupid reason. I'm just glad that you show remorse for hurting me; it's no big deal by the way. And I do you know you like Shikamaru, but—"

"Then why were you being so forward?"

"I can't change my feelings. If I like you, I like you, I can't help it. I didn't mean to get in the way or anything."

"You're not in the way. Thank you, for clarifying this subject with me," Ino finished calmly.

"Alright, see you on Monday!"

"Kay!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe he heard that whole conversation."

* * *

"Okay so I don't want you to go in the front door, my dad might pummel you before I explain. And my mom…" Ino went on a mumbling spree. 

"Why does it matter if I'm not actually your boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Oh, well," Ino blushed. "You can climb up my trellis!"

"I am not climbing up your trellis!" he told her.

"Why not?" she screeched at him. "It's right outside my window and there aren't a lot of plants growing on it!"

"Because—" he started. Ino's parents had come, they had evidently heard Ino's screeching inside. Both teens instantly froze.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!" Fujiko's face was shocked, but happy in the door way.

"What?!" yelled Inoichi's booming voice as he pushed open the door.

"Dad he's not trust me, he's just—" Ino assurance went unnoticed.

"I told her to let me interview your boyfriends," he looked from Ino to Shikamaru.

The latter was about to say something but Ino stopped him with multiple hand signs. Inoichi grabbed Shikamaru, there was a pause, and then something weird happened.

"How's it going boy?" Inoichi gave the lazy boy a noogie. "How's Shikaku, I haven't seen him in a while?"

"Lazy as usual," at this Inoichi went inside which relieved Ino immensely.

"And you aren't," she teased. "Come on Shikamaru." She gave her mom a kiss but was stopped by her as well.

"I need to talk to you," she looked incredibly serious.

"But I," Ino gestured toward Shikamaru, who was looking vaguely around the house, to the empty stairs on which she should have been climbing.

"Just tell him," he mom suggested.

"Fine," she sighed. "Go up the stairs, all the way to the end of the hall, turn right, and mine's the first door on the right. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need to have a talk," her mom dragged her into the kitchen.

"Mom you gave me that talk when I was 12 and thought I liked Sasuke."

"No, it's just that if you were to ever become his girlfriend—"

"Please, he's far too lazy to ask me."

"I'm just saying a break up would be hard!"

"Why?"

"Well it'd be hard to stay friends with Yoshino and Shikaku. I mean what if he broke your heart?!"

"Mom, I'm probably not going to get together with him so it doesn't matter," Ino scowled at the thought of Shikamaru not stepping up and loosened her mother's grip. "I'm going to go do my projects."

"Alright."

* * *

Shikamaru opened her door to find a pristine modern bedroom. It was a stylish bedroom, not like the rest of the house: elaborately decorated with priceless items. He felt comfortable in her room. As he scanned the space he came across a picture on Ino's nightstand. Framed in the word "Friends Forever" was a photo: A chubby baby with auburn hair sticking out like ears sat licking something, obviously tasty, off his hands. Next to him was a little blonde baby with her hair put into a ponytail on the top of her head. A purple bow held the sprigs in place so that her hair shot out like a fountain. She smiled brilliantly at the camera, seeming to be the only one that was aware of the picture being taken. Leaning on her to sit himself straight was another little boy. But he was not chubby, nor was he licking his fingers. His brown eyes were half-closed. Pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his head was dark brown, almost black, hair. Shikamaru gazed at the picture and smiled. Ino's anger at Shikamaru in the kitchen melted away. She stood looking at him smiling, thinking of the good times when they were always together, young and happy. 

"I guess I always knew," a voice said.

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned to see Ino standing in her doorway.

"That picture," she walked over to him. "I guess I always knew that it was you and Choji, but I was always afraid to ask. I don't know why," Ino laid her hand on his shoulder shortly followed by her head. "Maybe I was afraid to know the truth. Why I was never playing with you guys anymore. I always saw you at school, but I didn't want to intrude, I didn't think you knew about the picture."

"We were the same even then," Ino laughed at his words, "we didn't change a bit."

"We should probably get working," Ino sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Sakura," a voice called her name. 

"Huh?" she turned around to see Sasuke of all people.

"You want to take a walk with me?"

"Um, well, I'm supposed to walk home," she sighed.

"I'll, um, I'll walk you, uh, home if you walk to this other place with me," he stuttered for the first time.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked after a little while.

"You'll see," Sasuke smiled at her and pushed open an ornate iron gate, "after you." She smiled and went in. She instantly saw a stunningly beautiful garden filled with blooming with flowers despite the winter coming on. It was a sight to behold with lights strung around the flowers glowing even in the afternoon light. She came across a little white table with two chairs.

"Do you still want to go home?" Sasuke smirked.

"At this rate," she smiled, "NEVER!" She laughed and flung her arms around his neck.

"Good, now come sit down," he lead her over to the table. She now noticed that there was also food trays, Sasuke lifted up the tops to reveal delicious looking food underneath. "I thought we could have some lunch," Sasuke told her.

"Okay," Sakura smiled wide.

* * *

"I've always wondered something," Shikamaru started. 

"What?" Ino turned to face him.

"How are you so confident?"

"You want to know? Well, the truth is, I'm not," Ino cast her eyes downward.

"What do you mean. You always take charge in school."

"That's all fake. I want to seem strong, but I also want to be seen as a girl, fragile but strong I guess. I told you that I was afraid to talk to you and Choji in grade school. You call that confidence? I was afraid of what you guys would say, and most of all, what my friends would say. I can act as certain as ever but the truth is: I'm afraid. I don't think I'll ever have a good life with a nice guy or anything. I'm scared it will never come."

For the first time in his life Shikamaru saw Ino vulnerable. He had never known any other side of her than the commanding girl at school. He saw how fragile and delicate she was. As much as it shocked him to suddenly see this side of her, it pleased him. Not that she was vulnerable, but that she had a softer, low-key side to her.

"I've never known you had this side," Shikamaru smirked.

"Well," she noticed his smile. "You think it's funny?" She shoved him playfully.

"No," he tickled her stomach.

"Stop," she begged for mercy.

"Fine," he stopped and let her recover. She then went in and tickled him. When he didn't react she frowned.

"You're one of the 'I'm not ticklish' people," Ino giggled.

"I have so much muscle that the tickling doesn't reach my nerves," he laughed.

"Yeah right!" Ino laughed too.

"No, seriously," he lifted up his shirt to show is toned stomach.

"Wow," Ino blushed and turned away. "You can put your shirt down now."

"Sorry. I guess I made you feel a little uncomfortable huh?" he blushed.

"Just a tad," she laughed.

* * *

"Why'd you do this for me?" Sakura asked in awe. 

"Don't tell anyone!" he said quickly.

"Why not?" Sakura quickly became angry. "Are you embarrassed to have me around you? Does it ruin your 'image'? Your reputation?"

"No, no," Sasuke tried to assure her. "It's just that, well, I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should be saying sorry."

"I won't tell anyone okay?"

"Thanks," he held her hand tightly in his.

* * *

"Oh, gosh!" 

"What?"

"It's 5:40!" she said in worry.

"So," he cocked one eyebrow at her.

"So, we've been up here for three straight hours," Ino said. "I haven't checked in with my mom or dad."

"They obviously think we're fine or they would have come up. What do you think I'm going to do? I'm not that bad," he laughed lightly.

"Stop!" Ino blushed and shoved him lightly. Shikamaru tackled her to the ground. "I guess it's your turn to fall." Ino looked into his brown eyes, their faces inches apart.

"I guess so," Shikamaru leaned in.

"Stop," Ino said softly, holding him at bay. "I can't," she turned away.

"I should have known," Shikamaru said angrily. "You _do_ still like Sasuke."

"Hold up there," Ino tried to slow him down. "What?"

"I'll see you on Monday," Shikamaru took his stuff and left.

"But the recital's, your still coming, it's—" Ino tried but he went out the door, and she assumed he didn't hear. Once she heard the door shut with a bang, she broke into sobs.

* * *

I feel kind of sorry for Kankuro, but more for Ino, I guess I just like breaking characters' hearts XD And as the waffle said, I do like making her cry/hurting her mentally. I'm sorry, it's only the 8th chapter, and I want to develop the characters/story more. It'll get better I promise, but things have to get worse to get better. The games they play in gym are sort of symbolic of the boys vs. the girls and how they're coping with the relationships and stuff, as in: the boys won this game and then Sasuke made a lunch for Sakura instead of Sakura making all of the moves on him. Speaking of that, they both happen to have their last period that day free, so yeah, Sakura was going to go home for lunch and junk, but Sasuke swept her away. I'm really sorry for the OOCness on his part, but there's almost no way to make him in character and asking out Sakura. So as you should have noticed, Gaara x Matsuri is the most recent ship, because I wanted to involve her more in my story, don't ask me why. I'm sorry for the big jump from the end of lunch to Ino being at her house, but I just couldn't fill the time of her Spanish class _and _the walk home. Oh and am completely aware of the fact that Shikamaru would never actually say "as if", even in his head XD he sounds like a valley girl. Review please! I beg of you! XD Just kidding! 

Preview! It's from the same scene and four different people are talking each time.

"He's not coming."

"He'll come. I know it."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"I don't know if you've talked to him recently or if your talking to him now, but, she'll be crushed beyond repair."


	9. It's Always Have and Never Hold

It's finally here! The long awaited chapter nine. Haha, not really long awaited, but anyway, I have nothing to say, just read!! I used lyrics from a Fray ssong; if you have the song I suggest reading while listening to the song, lol. And review, please!

* * *

Dance is Life: _It's always have and never hold_

When Shikamaru got home he didn't say a word to his mother, just walked up the stairs and slammed his room door; he collapsed on his bed. _I can't believe what I did._ That's all he could think. _I probably hurt Ino really bad, she'll never talk to me again. I made such an unfair judgment of her so fast. Ugh! _

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

After Shikamaru closed her door with a bang, Ino's mom immediately went up to Ino's room. The pot top fell with a clatter, along with the towel used to dry it. When she heard her mom coming Ino tried to dry her eyes, but the tears and sobs continued.

"Oh honey," her mom left her sentence and dropped to her knees to comfort her daughter. "_Now_, do you understand what I mean? I can never forgive him!"

"Mom," Ino stopped crying a little, "you can give him one more chance."

"What could he possible do to earn my favor, and most of all, your father's?!"

"If he comes to my recital!" Ino told her. "He said he'd come, if he-if he still does—" Ino sobbed again thinking about him _not_ coming.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

Shikamaru laid on his bed the next day and just cursed at himself for how stupid he had acted, and hit his head on every available surface on the occasion that he did get up from sulking. He glanced at the time once in a long while and when he saw that his digital clock read 4:00 he suddenly recalled something: the embarrassing incident at lunch in front of all of his friends, when Ino had asked him to her dance recital. He shot up and sat, bolt straight. _THE RECITAL! I knew she had said something as I was storming out of her room, she mentioned the recital! _He got up off of his bed and went to his dresser.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Ino put a light amount of make up on at home and changed into her first dance costume as well. She brought a duffle bag with a change of clothes for after the recital.

"Mom, I'm ready to go," Ino smiled weakly.

"You look beautiful, honey, alright, let's go!" Fujiko got up from the couch and grabbed her car keys off the counter. The ride in the car was silent, Fujiko concentrated on the road mostly, and Ino gazed out the window, her eyes glazed over. "Ino, honey…" Ino turned to her mother, and then back to the window as it appeared that her mother was not going to finish her sentence, "…I think he's going to come, Ino, I really do."

"Thanks Mom," Ino said truthfully.

"Okay sweetie," her mother finished and went back to driving.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

Shikamaru rummaged through the last drawer in his dresser, if anyone had walked into his room, at that moment, they would have been able to tell he was looking for something. All three of his other drawers were open as he dug through the last one; clothes were strewn on his floor, and overflowing out of his dresser drawers, well, more than usual anyway. Then he finally found what he was looking for: a small rectangular piece of paper with the date and time of her recital. _Great, now how am I supposed to get there?_ Shikamaru thought as he encountered a new problem.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

Ino got to the theater and immediately went back stage to finish getting ready. Her mother went to the lobby to wait to be let in, she kissed Ino's forehead as she left. Once Ino got to the dressing rooms, she found all three of her friends. She sank into her seat in front of her mirror and let out a long sigh. All three of the other girls turned to Ino. Detailed accounts had been told over IM and phone, so no one was in the dark, well no one that wasn't supposed to be anyway.

"Ino?" Hinata spoke first. "Ino, are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head. "Worse maybe."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as all three friends hugged their blonde friend.

"Thanks guys."

"Five minutes!!" Kurenai yelled into the room, everyone began to scramble to put last minute touches on their hair, make up, and outfits. They then began to go out for their dances. The older girls were first.

After a Few Dances

Ino peeked her head around the curtain, as she had been doing after each one of her dances. "He's not coming," her face fell and you could see her eyes glistening with future tears.

"He'll come. I know it," Hinata reassured her.

"Sakura, what happens if he doesn't?" Sasuke whispered.

"I don't know if you've talked to him recently or if your talking to him now, but, she'll be crushed beyond repair."

She couldn't hold it anymore; Ino broke down into renewed sobs.

"Ino, I hate to say this, but Suck. It. Up," Sakura said to Ino.

"I'm sorry," Ino wiped her eyes, smudging her heavy makeup in the process, "but I just can't stop!"

"It's alright, but we need to go on!"

"Okay," Ino went out with the rest of the class that was in the dance, but she still could not stop crying, or frowning at the least.

"Smiles," Sakura whispered while dancing. Ino tried but it was a fake smile, not that the audience could tell. And the reason she only _feigned_ happiness, they also knew not. Ino managed to hold off her crying during the dance but let loose when she got off stage.

"You've been crying for, like, two days straight!" Tenten told her. "That can't be good."

"Shh, Hinata's on!" Naruto hissed and then blushed; he stared up at the television with apparent awe, forgetting the other girls' presence as they were now quiet. "She's so beautiful," at this Naruto blushed furiously and went into the dressing rooms. Even Ino stopped crying and looked from her friends to the spot where Naruto had been standing. All three girls began laughing, but it was out of surprise and happiness, not because they were making fun of Naruto.

"Neji actually came!!" Tenten squealed in delight after looking at the audience.

"Humph," Ino returned to her depressed demeanor.

"Jeez Tenten, you couldn't have picked a better time!" Sakura sighed. "Ino, he'll come, I can feel it, really. He wouldn't miss a chance to reconcile with you."

"What the hell?"

"What is it Tenten?" Ino asked.

"What the—" Tenten said, confused. "What? Why?"

"What is it?" Ino asked a little agitated now.

"Why are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara here?" Tenten finally spat out. "Oh, Gaara looks like he's with Matsuri!" This last sentence was in astonishment.

"Really?" Ino looked around the curtain and smiled, scanned the audience for the billionth time, and frowned.

"He's coming!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata told Ino when they saw her frown.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

Shikamaru had to ride his bike. He couldn't get one of his parents to drive him as they happened to have the busiest weekend yet. So he pedaled and pedaled; he knew he was going to be late, but it didn't matter he just had to get there. He feverishly got ready at his house, putting on his almost best clothes and fixing his hair. Shikamaru printed a map off the internet to guide him to the theater it was at. He rode as fast as he possibly could. Once he got to the theater he threw down his bike and helmet, not bothering to lock it up or anything. He smoothed his hair and went inside.

"I'm sorry you cannot go in," a man at the entrance stopped him.

"Why not?!" Shikamaru yelled, a little too loud.

"The performances have already begun, you will disturb them," the man stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Shikamaru turned to walk away, but quickly switched paths and evaded the guard by going under his arm. He succeeded and then began to creep along rows until he found someone he knew. "Success" he muttered to himself. But he couldn't really see anyone, and when he did see someone he knew, the seats were always full and taken. Finally he spotted a seat, but didn't bother to check who was in the row.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

"Hi Shikamaru," a voice directly next to him said with a bit of evil.

"No way," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he recognized the voice. He turned to see that the seat next to him and found that he was right next to Temari.

"Nice to see you," she touched his arm and he recoiled.

"I wish I could say the same for you," he told her and faced the stage.

"Oh come on, I bet you knew I was coming and—"

"I came because Ino asked me to come, that's it," Shikamaru glared.

"Fine, whatever you say," Temari smiled. Ino was now on the stage. She danced across the stage in a tight purple leotard with an airy, lavender sarong at her waist. She leapt and did a series of turns and steps with the other girls as they all finished with a tondue. It was the same thing she had done in class, but it was done with much more grace and ease. Shikamaru sat up straight and watched her in amazement. She was even more beautiful when she danced; he remembered his response to her question.

.:Flash back:.

"_Do you like dancing, Shikamaru?" Ino asked him._

"_It depends," he said staring at his untouched peas and carrots on his lunch tray._

"_Would you like my dancing?" she asked a second question, to which Shikamaru blushed. The other guys were having a hard time keeping quiet now._

"_I don't know," he answered, still not looking at her or his friends._

.:End flash back:.

He knew the answer now, and it was yes. He watched as she exited the stage and looked back nervously. He knew she saw him.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
_

Shikamaru caught a glint of her brilliant smile. Though he didn't know how surprising that small glint of a smile was.

_Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

FINALLY!!! I did it I finished the chapter. Ahahaha -maniacal laughter- Whew, I really hope you liked this one; it's taken me soooo long. And finally, Ino smiles for the first time this chapter, well the second… And Naruhina! Haha, I wanted to add that in there, Hinata will be told of course. This chapter was kind of cheesy but that's okay, not a lot of humor either…hmm. Well, dancers wear a lot of make up, I mean, A LOT! My friend dances and I saw her show, lots of make up. So that would suck to cry and smudge it and everything, bleh! Temari!!! Go away, you ruin everything! Oh wait, this is my story… o.o haha. I really can't picture Shikamaru riding a bike, really fast, lawlz, it makes me laugh just thinking about it! Stupid guard dude, again, I made him…What is my problem?! I really hope everyone likes this chapter, I worked really hard with a slight block!!! OMG! Please review with what you liked about it!!

**Look After You © The Fray**

**Preview:**

"He's with… Temari, Temari…"


	10. Kisses

I finally updated!! SO READ! Haha, hope you like it!

* * *

Dance is Life: Kisses

"He's with Temari," Ino breathed hard, she seemed to be hyperventilating. "He's with… Temari, Temari…" She hugged herself.

"What?!" Sakura peeked around the curtains. "Oh my God, why is he with her?!"

"I-I-I, I don't know," Ino stuttered. "But, she's there, and he's there and… Oh!" Ino moaned.

"He's pushing her away," Hinata smiled. "Look!" Ino looked around the curtain to see that neither of them was paying attention to the performance on stage. Temari was stroking his hair, or trying anyway, as he tried to get her hands off of him.

"He's still sitting next to her!" Ino cried.

"Stop crying!" Sakura hit her hard on the back, really hard.

"OW!" Ino cried from the pain now.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Ino smiled. "I'm better, I stopped crying overall now!" Ino laughed. Her friends began to laugh with her.

"Just talk to him after the show, I'm sure he'll have a good reason," Tenten offered.

"I really want to know why he didn't come until now!" Ino whined. "I mean he got in, but soo late!"

"Just relax, I'm sure he had a good reason for that too," Sakura reassured her blonde friend.

"Okay," Ino took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata gasped suddenly. "You're on!"

"Oh!" Ino jumped up and got ready to enter the stage.

She wasn't in the right costume, she knew, and she suddenly forgot the dance steps when she looked at Shikamaru who was watching her attentively as Kankuro restrained his sister. The music began and Ino moved in a fashion that was beautifully her own. She began to move perfectly with the beats in a breathtaking manner that held the audience captive. Her airy lavender skirt from the last dance flowed; Kurenai was annoyed at first but began to realize that for the first time in her student's dance career she was really having fun. Genuine, unscripted fun, it was all her and she was making the dance what it was. When the song finished Ino was breathing hard, but she managed to twirl and land in a sitting position gracefully as the audience breathed a collective sigh of amazement and then began to clap.

"Ino!" Sakura rushed forward and consumed her friend in a hug. "That was the most amazing dance I've ever seen you perform!"

"Ino," Kurenai's voice could be heard in back of them. Sakura released her friend from the hug and Ino turned around. "That dance had absolutely none of the moves I taught you. They were in no specific order and I know it's because you forgot how to do the dance." Ino winced. "And it was the most beautiful dance a student has ever done."

"Thank you Kurenai, thank you so much," Ino closed her eyes in relief as Kurenai walked away.

"You did such a good job, the audience was mesmerized," Tenten told Ino in awe.

"I-it was really…amazing, Ino, tru-truly," Hinata smiled.

"Shikamaru looked very into you," Sakura teased.

"Speaking of people that like people; Hinata, you _**have**_ to talk to Naruto," Ino told her lavender-eyed friend.

"What?! No!" Hinata blushed madly.

"Yes!" all three of her friends told her.

"He's madly in love with you!" Tenten explained.

"Yeah, he shushed us because he wanted to watch you dance," Ino gave further example.

"And, I've been told, he couldn't think of a reason why he liked me," Sakura said. "And usually, that's all he ever talks about…I've been told."

"Been told…" Ino said quietly to herself. "Oh my God!" Ino exclaimed in surprise, realization, and excitement. "You've been talking to Sasuke, haven't you?"

Sakura's pale cheeks were stained a deep crimson, but she shook her head.

"You're lying!" Ino shoved her.

"Well," Sakura mumbled, "I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, but…"

"He couldn't possibly mean us!" Tenten laughed.

"You guys are the _exact_ kind of people he meant!" Sakura was suddenly angry. She pushed through her friends and walked away.

"Let's let her cool off," Tenten said and sat down.

* * *

Sakura sat in the dressing room crying. She didn't even know why she was crying, nothing was wrong.

"Sakura," a voice from the doorway called to her. Sakura lifted her wet face with runny make up to see that it was Sasuke. He fast walked over to her and grabbed tissues to wipe her face. "Sakura, what's wrong?!"

"I," Sakura sniffed, "don't know! Nothing is!"

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke sat down in the chair next to her.

"I don't know! I'm stupid," Sakura whined, "for crying."

"You're not stupid, ever," Sasuke consoled her. "I just want to know, what happened?"

"Well we were talking about how Naruto likes Hinata, and I remembered what you said to me that one day we had lunch, and—"

"Wait, how does this involve you crying?"

"Just let me finish!" Sakura snapped. "Anyway, you told me that Naruto couldn't think of a reason why he liked me. I had said to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten 'I've been told' that Naruto blah, blah, blah. So then Ino immediately jumped to the conclusion that I had talked to you!"

"Okay, but why does that make you cry?" Sasuke asked, he sounded like a therapist to Sakura.

"I told them that I promised not to tell anyone about it, it being our lunch, and then Tenten said 'he couldn't possibly mean us'. I knew she was joking, but it just annoyed me! And then I said—"

Sasuke had inched closer to Sakura the whole conversation without her noticing. He knew she was absorbed in telling her story, so he used this fact to his advantage. Once he knew the whole story, he leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips. He tasted her lemonade flavored lip gloss, and Sakura felt Sasuke's warm mouth on hers. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke took her waist and deepened the kiss further.

"My, my, they're really going at it!" Ino whispered to Tenten who giggled a little. They had originally gone to find Sakura and tell her they were sorry, but they stumbled upon Sasuke and her kissing. Though Ino was usually inconsiderate, she exercised kindness this time; she knew how important Sasuke was to Sakura, and she respected that.

"Let's talk to her later," Tenten whispered back. Ino nodded and the two girls closed the door softly.

Sakura and Sasuke came out of the kiss breathing hard; it had been long for a first kiss.

"I guess we should," Sakura paused, "go? I need to apologize to my friends for acting like a bitch."

"Alright," Sasuke agreed.

* * *

After the show was over, Shikamaru sprang out of his seat before anyone else, and, loosening Temari's grip with the help of Kankuro and Gaara, ran toward the exit. He went to his bike to grab the slightly wilting flowers in its basket, running the whole way. His feet mysteriously guided him to the backstage entrance. He asked every person he saw, even the little kids, if they had seen Ino. Most shook their heads, but one person was helpful.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Shikamaru asked frantically. "You! Ino Yamanaka? Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah!" the girl smiled brightly with her heavy make up. "Go up those stairs, to the left and there should be a dressing room that says 'GIRLS' on the door."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" she said sweetly, and then harshly: "By the way, don't hurt her or I'll pummel you!"

"Got it!" Shikamaru yelled back as he ran up the stairs.

Shikamaru found the dressing room. He gathered his breath and then turned the knob of the door slowly. Inside the brightly lit room were rows of individual vanities for the girls. He looked around worriedly; how would he be able to find her among all of these rows?

"She's down that one," a girl pointed, "The seventh vanity. Break her heart and everyone, everyone, will be after you."

"I know, I got the message before," Shikamaru jogged to the far left row and found the seventh vanity. Ino had taken most of her make up off, but some of it was left. The make up that was left glittered in the light and made her face glow. Her hair sparkled in the tremendous light of the vanities. She was talking to one of the other dancers, and therefore, did not notice Shikamaru. He came up to her vanity and swiftly pulled her to her feet. Before she had time to think, Shikamaru brought her lips to his in a kiss. Fireworks seemed blast into the air as they kissed. Both of them experienced the familiar sensation whenever they touched, the almost unbearable tingling that tickled their bodies. They both looked to deepen the kiss, so Shikamaru let go of her hands to wrap his about her slender waist, and Ino brought her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his form. Shikamaru moved his hands up her back to touch her silk hair and then back down to rest on her hips. The two were reluctant to end the spectacular kiss, but both needed to breath. When they broke apart, Ino's sparkling azure eyes looked deep into his chocolate eyes and the two just stared at each other. They were only woken out of what seemed like a dream by the girl that was previously talking to Ino.

"Wow," she smiled at them and then walked away. The two began to laugh and then Ino kissed Shikamaru once more on the lips, lightly.

"I almost forgot," Shikamaru bent down to pick up the flowers he had dropped in order to kiss Ino.

"Thank you, and thank you," Ino smiled brightly at Shikamaru. "I-I thought you weren't going to come, and then when you did, you were next to…her." Ino cast her eyes downward and they filled with a different kind gleam.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Even an intense Shogi game?" Ino laughed.

"Not even for Shogi. And about that whole seat thing, I couldn't find any other ones and I didn't see her in the row." He smiled back. Ino hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"Hmm," a voice uttered behind them. Ino's eyes shot open and, turning her head, she let go of Shikamaru. "When you get bored of her, give me a call."

"Temari go away! No one wants you here" Shikamaru raised his voice to an almost yell, which was unusual. He turned toward Temari keeping a protective hold on Ino's waist.

"I know you Shikamaru, and I know that you'll get bored of her," Temari smiled.

"You don't know anything about me," Shikamaru looked down in anger. "Besides, if I ever do break up with Ino, an event that isn't likely, I'd never ever turn to **you**."

"Of course you would," Temari smiled at Ino this time. "I'm older and more adventurous than this sad excuse for a person." Temari pointed at Ino and Shikamaru's anger was a fire rising inside of him. But for some reason he controlled it.

"Do you have any bags?" Shikamaru turned to Ino with a smile, completely ignoring Temari's presence. "I'll help you carry all of those flowers too."

"You'll get bored of her!" Temari shouted almost desperately.

"Here, you can take these ones. I'll take my bag." Ino grabbed her bag and some of the flowers on her vanity. The two then started walking away from Temari and the dressing room. "Hey, did you come in a car?"

"One, I am fifteen and I can't legally drive, keyword is legally," Ino laughed at his words. "Plus my parents took both of the cars."

"Then how'd you get here?" Ino looked at him, confused.

"I rode my bike," Shikamaru's cheeks tinged a light pink, and he scratched his head.

"Whoa! That's a long way from your house to here!" Ino looked at him with an open mouth.

"And I did just for you," he replied.

"Trust me!" She called again.

"Lazy as you are," Ino smiled back. "Hey wait! I'm supposed to go home with Tenten; Sakura and Hinata are coming, too. We're all going to go to the mall. Wanna come?"

"I guess, as long as we can go to _one_ store that I like," Shikamaru bargained. "Otherwise, I'm just going to ride home…which I don't really want to do."

"Just come, you can put your bike in the back of Tenten's car. Oh, she might not have enough seats."

"You can sit on my lap," Shikamaru laughed. Ino had led them over to Tenten's make up table where Sakura and Hinata were also.

"Hey guys!" Ino smiled and waved. The three girls stared at her with open mouths as they witnessed Shikamaru's hand around Ino's waste and her enormous amounts of flowers in his other arm. "Tenten, can Shikamaru come to the mall with us?"

"Sure," Tenten still stared at the couple as if they were aliens. "But I don't think my mom has enough seats in her car."

"You can sit on Shikamaru's lap, Ino," Sakura smiled.

"That's two people who've suggested that; one laughed, and one is about to," Ino giggled. "I might as well."

"Then he can come," Tenten smiled brightly as she got used to the situation.

"But we have to let him go to at least _one_ store that he likes, okay?" Ino asked.

"Of course," Hinata mumbled.

"Cool," Sakura smiled.

"No problem," Tenten agreed. "We're going to eat lunch at the mall, so I hope everyone has some money to pitch in to that." They all nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Shikamaru has to put his bike in your trunk too," Ino told Tenten.

* * *

Tenten found her mom in the parking lot. They exchanged hugs and kisses over Tenten's performance, as well as Sakura's, Hinata's, and Ino's. Tenten's mother looked Shikamaru up and down, frowned a little and then faced Tenten.

"Who is this?" her mother frowned.

"This is Shikamaru Nara. He's in my Italian class remember, Mom?" Tenten looked at Ino and then obtained a little malicious smile on her face. "He's Ino's boyfriend." Ino's eyes visibly widened and she turned bright red. She could feel her face heating up, so she hid behind Sakura.

"Really?" Tenten's mom smiled, too, and peeked around Sakura to look at Ino who was still bright red. The mother sighed and then laughed. "He can come, but I don't think I have enough seats." The teens eyed each other in turn and then burst out laughing. "I don't think I want to know." She then turned and got into the drivers seat of the car after putting Shikamaru's bike in the trunk. Tenten called shotgun, as Shikamaru went around to the right side of the car with Ino following closely. Out of her abundant kindness, Sakura sat in the middle and let Hinata sit on the left side of the SUV. Ino blushed as she positioned herself on Shikamaru's lap. Tenten's mom looked into the rearview mirror at the couple sitting awkwardly together. All the teens fastened their seatbelts, even Shikamaru and Ino could get the seatbelt over both of them due to Ino's tiny waist. Ino laid her hands on her lap. Shikamaru snaked his arms through her arms, and set his hands on top of hers as his arms held her waist tightly. Ino held his hands on her lap while a pink tint rose in her cheeks. Sakura smiled at the two, as did Hinata.

"You two are so lovey dovey together," Tenten smiled. "It's so cute."

"Don't go further than that, I don't want to be responsible for anything," Masumi said in a half-joking, half-serious tone. This comment drew a massive blush from both teens, and both looked out the window.

"MOM! That was totally** not** cool," Tenten whined. "Ino would never do that!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru complained.

"Oh right," Tenten laughed. "Shikamaru wouldn't either, seriously."

"I know, I know," her mother sighed. "I'm just giving them a little warning."

Awkward silence passed the time in the car. There was the occasional question followed by an answer, but then the silence came back. The trip to the mall seemed unending even though it was only supposed to take about twenty minutes. The girls wondered why they weren't very talkative right now. They usually chatter on and on, never stopping. Was it because of Shikamaru? Or maybe it was Tenten's mom? Well finally, someone broke the silence.

"So, how long have you two been going out? You look pretty cozy there," Masumi asked them. Shikamaru blushed more than Ino if it was humanly possible and the two looked at each other and away from Tenten's mom.

"Again mom, so** not** cool!" Tenten complained.

* * *

Hey people!! Can you believe I actually updated? I haven't updated since September, I feel so bad. I have a chapter now though…obviously. Masumi is a random name because I didn't want to keep saying "Tenten's mom". As a reader of fanfictions as well, I know I would hate to read that all the time. The name means true purity or increasing beauty. I don't know why I picked it…I just liked it. I don't have much to say about this chapter, I just hope you liked it! Every time you don't review, I die a little inside :'( Haha Review with what you liked!

Sorry no preview this chapter ; Next chapter will be about the mall, might be short.


End file.
